


Legacy Dream Part 1

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [12]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 01:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10709340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: The epic dream.  I guess this is an AU of an AU.  Nathan has the warrior dream again.  This time with Janet, Charles, and Skwisgaar.  The dream sort of gives a hint at what Nathan and Toki decide to do with the gift Janet left them.  But Janet doesn't fair any better here.But I swear when Janet moves over into the Mordhaus universe, she lives.  Really





	1. Legacy Dream Part 1

Nathan tossed, turned, and woke up with a start. The motion woke up Toki as well.

“Ufprm? Na’ han? Whats wrong?” A sleepy voice came from a messy pile of brunette hair.

“A…dream, Toki. It was… another of those warrior and slave dreams.” Nathan sat up and ran his hand through his long hair, dragging it out of his face.

A blue eye opened and peered out of a tangle of brown hair. “Ohs? Was its interesting?”  
Toki sat up and pushed his own hair back.

“It was. Janet was in it.” Nathan said with a sad smile.

“Ohs……”

Nathan reached over and took Toki’s chin in his hand and kissed him lightly. “Would you like to hear it?”

“Ja, evens if it’s sad. Is likes to hear about its.”

They settled back against the pillows, Toki leaning back against Nathan with the dark haired man’s arm around his shoulders.  
“Well, we were coming back from something. A border patrol or a small battle or whatever. We were both in armor and riding past the slave market again…….”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The air of the slave market echoed with screams, that seemed to be coming from one of the main auction blocks. The crowds were drawn in spite or because of the screams.

Nathan and Toki were heading for the source of the commotion. They used their horses to push through the crowd and the height to see what was going on over the heads of those on foot.

The source was a woman or girl, they couldn’t tell. She was tied by her arms, which were pulled high over her head, to a post on an auction block. And she was being beaten bloody by a raging man. Her tunic that had protected her back a little at the start of the punishment was hanging in rags and the skin on her back wasn’t in much better shape at this point. The collar she wore marked her as a slave.

The man was raging about disobeying an order from her master and that she could not refuse him and that he would sell her for single silver if there were any fools stupid enough to take such a disobedient slave.

At which point Nathan forced his way up to the auction block and jumped off the horse onto it. He moved between the slave and her attacker and punched him square in the face before he could land another blow.

“Alright, I will take you up on the offer. I will buy this slave from you, but for a bit more than a single silver.” Nathan pulled a palace chit from the pouch and threw it the man.

“NO!” The man raged. “That is my property! I will do with her what I will!”

Nathan, who had turned to release the moaning woman from the post, turned back once he had freed her. “You said you would sell her for a silver if anyone was foolish enough to buy her. In front of witnesses.”

The slave had fallen to a heap on the block. She looked over her shoulder and through her red hair to watch the two men glaring at each other. Fear and pain were the only thing in her eyes and on her face.

“She is mine! I will do with her want I want!” The man’s face was uglier by his rage.

“What is your name?” Nathan was nose to nose with the mad man.

“What?!?”

“Your name. I want to know what to put on your tomb.”

“Ravenwood.” The man snarled. “And it is the name of the man who will kill you!! That is my property!”

“No, she is mine now. You said you would sell her for a silver and I paid you more. Take that..” the warrior pointed at the chit on the auction block. “….to the palace and they will pay you 50 silver for her.”

The auction master, the same who was there when Nathan bought Toki and knew better than to go against the warrior, said “ The slave has been sold to the warrior! And there are witnesses to that fact!”

Nathan bent and helped the woman up and guided her to the horses. He lifted her as carefully as he could up behind Toki. Her tunic barely stayed on and blood was running down her back.

“Hang on, girl. We’ll be home soon. Toki will make sure you stay on.”

“Thank you, master.” Her voice was small and quiet.

Nathan swung back up on his horse and they rode out of the slave market toward home. The slave’s former master looked like he was going to protest as they rode out of sight.

The men were out of the congestion of the slave market and into the quieter streets around homes in only a few moments. Toki felt the slave’s hold start to weaken on him. “Holds on tighter, girl. Or yous fall off.”

At which the poor girl lost consciousness and slid off the back of the horse into a lump on the street.

“Nathan!” Toki reined his horse and jumped off to hurry to the slave.

“What happened?” Nathan asked as he jumped off the horse beside Toki and the red headed girl.

“Shes fall off! Is think shes pass outs.” Toki was turning her over.

She was completely out. But Nathan could finally see her face. And could see that the wounds on her back were only the most recent marks on her. There were a few scars on her, which lead him to think they would find more on her body when they got her home.

“Poor thing. She probably is probably down to her last.” Nathan stroked the hair out of her face. “Do you think you can carry her up front? Or should I carry her?”

“Ja, Is thinks Is can.” Toki swung back up on his horse and took the unconscious girl up in front of him. He pulled her back against him as gently as he could.

Nathan was back up on his horse and they were away as fast as they could. They clattered into the courtyard, causing the usual disruption of their arrival.

The head house slave met them. “Oh, dear! Another one? Do you deliberately collect them, master Nathan?”

“She is only the second one!” Nathan took her from Toki and carefully carried her over his shoulder so he wouldn’t hurt her back any more than necessary. “Go get the healer. This is more than I can deal with. Is the hot bath ready?”

“Yes, master Nathan.”

“Good, we get her cleaned up first. Have a table moved back into the wash room.”

Nathan and Toki went straight to the wash room and put the girl down as gently as possible on the bench. They stripped themselves and then took off what was left of the tunic on the red head. The two men then managed to get her into the tub to wash off the layers of dirt and blood on her. Nathan carefully cleaned her back, pushing the strips of flesh back into place. All during this the young woman never regained consciousness.

When she was clean, they lifted her out with equal care and Nathan held her as Toki spread out a sheet over the table someone had brought in. The warrior laid her down gently on her stomach. She stirred as he slipped his arms free of her body.

“Umm…ahh…Arrrhh!!!” The red head tried to push up and to the side, her eyes wide and wild with fear.

“Shh…shh! You’re safe. Your former master is not here. This is my home.” Nathan stroked her hair gently. “My name is Nathan and I’m your master now.”

“Ja, and Nathan is a betters master. Is knows.” Toki stepped over with a smaller sheet to spread over her lower body. “A healers is on de way to takes care of yours back.”

“Ye-es, master.” The girl was still wary and watched both men move around the room.

“Are you thirsty? Hungry, girl?” Nathan asked.

“Yes, master.”

The warrior brought a cup over to her with some watered wine and helped her drink. “I’ll wait to see what the healer says about eating something. But you will have food soon.

“I’m Nathan, as I said, and this is Toki. What is your name?”

“I…I’ve had a lot of names, master Nathan. Each new master called me something new.” Her voice was a whisper.

“Well, what was your birth name?”

“I….don’t remember it. Not really, master Nathan. I think it may have been Jan..Janet, or Jancie.” The girl kept her eyes down, not really looking at either man.

“Is like Janet, Nathan.” Toki said. “Could wes calls her dat?”

“Do you like that, girl? Janet?”

“What you wish, master Nathan, master Toki.”

The two men looked at each other and laughed.

“Nos, Janet! Is not a master! Is a slave like yous.” Toki smiled at her and stroked her hair.

“A…a slave?” Janet looked confused. “But…but… you ride with him….carry a weapon…”

Nathan brought some metal tools to the table. “I’m going to try to get that collar off of you. I’ll try not to hurt you, but it might not be easy.”

“My…collar…off?” Janet was beyond lost now.

“Yes, your collar off!” Nathan laughed.

“Yous will get use to heres and Nathan. Hes does things differently.” Toki smiled and came over to kiss his warrior.

“Now, hold still.” Nathan had the lay her head down and he twisted her still damp hair up out of the way. He found the clasp and moved it to one side. He took a closer look at the iron it was made of and snorted. The warrior choose a chisel and with only one blow, broke the clasp and freed Janet of her collar.

Nathan held it up and snorted again. “Well, whoever put this on you only used poor iron. They didn’t believe in wasting good iron on a slave.”

He heard Toki gasp as he tossed the collar away.

“Nathan, dis is bad. Is don’t think dey ever took her collars off.”

The collar had worn a groove in her neck which was coved in angry wounds and scars.

“Oh, gods!” The warrior looked closely at the wound. “It will heal but will always be a scar. I’m sorry, Janet. You will always have a mark.”

“Yes, master.”

The healer arrived and took one look at her back. “I’m going to have to stitch that. And it will hurt. Can you hold still for that, girl?”

“If I must, master.”

Toki moved back to the table. “Is help yous, Janet. Yous can holds on to mes and Is holds on to yous.”

Toki, a clean kilt wrapped around his hips, sat down on the table and lifted Janet so that her head and shoulders were in his lap. She turned her face away from him and gripped his right arm that he offered. His left arm he draped over what little area on her shoulders that was not cut to hold her down. As the healer started to stitch her wounds, she tighten her grip on Toki’s arm and bit her lip, but only a gasp escaped her mouth. The healer worked as fast as he could but it still took time to repair all of the strips of flesh that were loose. Somewhere halfway through, Toki felt her grip loosen and her head relaxed on his lap. She had passed out again.

Finally, all the stitching was done. The healer cleaned up the blood from her back and carefully bandaged her. “This will probably only be on a few days. I’ll check back. But whatever clothes she wears should be loose for a while.”

“Thank you for your help. Here, this is for your trouble.” Nathan handed the healer a small pouch as he ushered him to the door. He returned and stood in the doorway watching Toki cradle the young woman’s head in his lap and stroke her hair. She was still unconscious, but the healer had left a mix of herbs to be added to watered wine in case she woke up in pain.

“Well, Toki, where should we put her? Would you mind loosing your room?” Nathan asked as he walked to the table and the two.

Toki laughed quietly. “Its not likes Is sleeps dere. Janet cans have its. She will bes close enoughs so wes will hear hers if she cries out.”

The warrior leaned over and kissed his slave. “Alright, let me take her and put her to bed.”

He lifted the woman off the table as gently as he could and carried her, a bit awkwardly, to lay her down on her stomach on the small bed in what had been Toki’s alcove. It was around the corner from Nathan’s bedroom, so the least sound from the woman would bring them running. He pulled a light sheet up over her naked body.

“Dos yous think wes should put some clothes on hers?” Toki asked.

Nathan moved to his side and took him into his arms. “No, it would be better not to. For her wounds.”

Toki looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and a wicked grin. “Or yous just wants to ogles her if she gets up.”

“Oh, really! Like you wouldn’t.” Nathan turned the brunette around and pushed him back to the wash room. “Come on, we have to move the table back if we want dinner.”

“Pfft. Is already cops a feel when she was in mys laps.”

“Toki! She’s injured!” Nathan swatted at his ass as they walked out to the wash room.

“She nakeds, toos.” Toki smirked back at the warrior.

“You are a wicked man.”

The voices faded as they walked to the back of the house. The young woman slept the rest of that day and most of the next. She didn’t even wake up when the healer came back to check her back.

Toki brought in a bowl of food and something to drink when he went to check on her. He set the bowl and cup down as he knelt next to her. The red head stirred a bit and the brunette reached out to brush some hair out of her face. The gentle touch startled her and she was up with her back to the wall and fear in her eyes.

“Nos!” Toki had his hands out, making calming motions. “Yous safe! Remembers? Dis is master Nathan’s home. Wes won’t hurts yous.”

The woman seemed to calm down, but she stayed with her back to the wall. “Y-yes, master Toki. You just….startled me, master. I’m sorry.”

“Yous gots nothing to be sorrys abouts, Janet.” Toki pushed the bowl toward her. “Are yous hungry?”

“Yes, master.”

“Dis is for you, den. It’s just stews, but its good. Nathan’s cook is goods.”

The woman took the bowl and took a first spoonful with of the stew. There was a look of surprise on her face when she tasted it. “This is ….very good, master! Thank you.”

She devoured the rest of the stew almost without breathing.

Toki laughed. “Slows down! Yous chokes.”

“It’s….just…that… it’s so good, master Toki. I’ve never had such good food.” She almost licked the bowl.

“Nevers?”

“No, master. Mostly I got slave food and that was the worst my master at the time had.”

Toki shook his head. “Dats not goods. But don’t worrys, dere is good foods heres and mores of its. Would yous like mores?”

“I..I could have more, master?”

“Ja. As much as yous wants.” Toki showed her the chest that held some of Nathan’s old tunics that would be large enough not to irritate her healing back and stepped out to let her dress.

She came out of the little room carrying the empty bowl and cup. Toki lead her to the kitchen where Nathan’s cook filled the bowl three more times before Janet was full and happy.

After eating, Janet spent what was left of the day trying to find something to do. She didn’t seem to understand that all she had to do was rest and heal, not work. Even Nathan couldn’t get her to stay still unless he made it an order. But it never seem to last long.

Finally, she was yawning wide and fighting the sleep that was trying to take her over. Nathan and Toki were going over yet another round of supply reports, injury reports, and training scores of the troops Nathan lead.

Yet another yawn and Nathan looked up at her. “Go to bed, Janet. We’ll be for awhile yet. You don’t have wait up for us.”

“Are you su….Yaaaaawwww!… re, master Nathan?” She rubbed her eyes. “I’ll stay up as long as you….Yaaaaaaa!”

Nathan chuckled. “Oh, no, you won’t! And carrying you without hurting your back is a challenge. Off to bed! And yours, not mine.”

“Yes, master.” Janet padded off to her alcove and lay down on her side. Despite how tired she was, she didn’t fall asleep right away.

She tossed and turned a bit, trying to sort things out. She was trying to work out where she fit in this house. Master Nathan, nor master Toki, had made demands on her ‘services’ since she had been here. Even if it was only a couple of days, it was not what she was use to from her experience with former masters. She had been abused and used no matter what her state as soon as she was under anyone of their control. To have a master that took care and concern over her was confusing.

After a time, she heard steps that paused at her doorway.

“Come on, Toki, don’t wake her. She’s had enough over the past few days alone. Let her sleep.” Nathan whispered.

“Ja, Is just checkings on hers.” Toki whispered back.

“You worried about our little slave?” Their voices faded a bit as they went into the bedroom.

Janet rolled over, got up, and walked quietly until she could see into their room, but still be in the shadows. The two men where halfway undressed and in a tight clinch, the black haired running his hand down the brunette’s back to cup his ass and pull him in to grind their hips together.

Nathan pulled back with a wicked smile. “Ah, my sweet, wicked slave. I know what I want to do to you tonight.”

“Ah, master, yous aren’t going to molest mes, are yous?” Toki had an innocent look on his face.

“Oh, yes! Molest you completely and fully.”

“Oh, goods! Gets naked den, now!” Toki said, peeling his kilt and climbing on the bed to pat the empty space beside him.

“Giving orders now, slave?” Nathan leaned down over him with a smirk.

“Likes yous objects.” Toki wrapped one hand around the back of the warrior’s head and pulled him in for a rough kiss as his other hand reached over and tugged off his kilt, revealing the man’s erection.

Janet, still in the shadows, tried suppressing a gasp. She had been unconscious the day before when the three of them were naked in the hot tub, so she hadn’t seen the warrior and his impressive size. She had half a thought that maybe it was good Nathan hadn’t wanted her right away.

The brunette slave was teasing and stroking the warrior’s cock. He growled and pounced on the slave on the bed, pressing their bodies tight and rubbing their erections together.

Janet’s breathing getting ragged as she watched the two men’s passion. She felt…something she had never experienced before tingling through her body.

The warrior pulled back to grab a small jar off the table by the bed. The slave took it from and pour something into his hand to spread over the warrior’s cock in slow, teasing motions. The slave poured a small amount of whatever it was on the warrior’s hand as well. He then pushed his fingers into the slave, teasing and stretching his puckered entry.

Janet’s eyes were the widest they would ever be. She was panting more than breathing through her open mouth and drooling. Every so often, she would lick her lips.

Nathan finished teasing Toki and pulled his fingers free to push his cock slowly into the slave’s tight entrance. Which made the brunette moan and writhe under the black haired man and cover the low moans coming from the red headed slave.

The warrior captured the slave’s mouth again and slid his tongue in deep as he began to thrust and grind into the slave who responded in kind. Their passion driving the spying slave’s pulse and breaths as fast as their thrusts. Until the two men’s cries at their orgasms almost made her cry out as well.

Janet pulled back around the corner with her back to the wall, her eyes shut. She stayed there a moment, calming her breathing before she dared staggering back to her tiny room and bed. She collapsed on the bed and, as her breathing slowed to finally to normal, slipped into sleep to dream of the two men pulling her into bed with them.

Back in the bedroom, the two men’s breathing returned to normal and their pulses slowed. Nathan smiled at Toki and stroked brown hair from his sweaty face.

“So, we have a watcher, do we?” He chuckled.

“Ja, Is wasn’t sure yous caught hers. Thinks wes made hers feel goods?” Toki leered up at his ‘master’.

“I know you made me feel good.” Nathan kissed him again. “But we are going to have to decide what to do with her.”

“Wes bring her to our beds. Is thought wes was going to do dats.” Toki replied.

“You wouldn’t mind? She’ll never take your place in my heart, Toki. But…”

“Nathan, Is not jealous. Is like Janet. Besides, yous might want a child and she cans give yous dat, Is can’t.”

“You wouldn’t want a son or daughter?”

“Maybes. Is not really thought about its.” Toki yawned. “Can wes talk about dis in the mornings?”

Nathan yawned himself. “Good to me…”

The next day, Janet had even more trouble meeting the two men’s eyes than usual. She’d blush bright red whenever they tried to get her to look at them. And they did so often without letting on they knew why she was blushing.

But when they were not looking at her, she watched them with a new look. She wasn’t sure what she had felt the night before, but it was better than she have ever experienced before then.

The day was hot, hot enough that mid day most in the household took rested. Janet at least went to her bed, but tossed and turned. Until she got up and went to the same spot as last night. Not that she needed to hide, both men were sound asleep. She watched them sleeping, s fine sweating beading on their naked skin. It made her think of the sweat on their bodies in the dark of last night. Her imagination took over her thoughts, putting her in the bed with them, their hands all over her body, their mouths. The red head’s breathing got ragged.

Toki shifted in his sleep and Janet froze, holding her breath. When he settled back down, she leaned against the wall, her breathing rough again, and her eyes hazy. Her pulse began to race as her thoughts went back to the night before, imagining yet again that she joined the men. She didn’t know what to do with her hands, not having the men to touch. Janet moaned in frustration, making Nathan shift and mumble in his sleep.

Janet slapped a hand over her mouth as she pulled back around the corner. Her eyes were wide and she was blushing bright red. The woman waited to her pulse calmed until she went back to her bed to finally sleep and dream of the two men.

For the rest of the day, Janet was quiet. She kept trying to find something to do for her masters, but almost in a distracted way. Nathan and Toki exchanged knowing glances behind her back. They were going to have a challenge tonight.

After dinner, the red head was even quieter, but was watching the men like a hawk. She made a guess about when they were done for the night and excused herself to go to bed before then.

Toki looked at Nathan after she was out of the room. “Is thinks wes has company tonights.”

“Yes, but it’s still too soon with her back.” Nathan grumbled. “She could get hurt more.”

“Ja. But yous think yous going to talks her out of its?”

“Yes.”

Toki just laughed.

They finished the work they had been doing before heading to their bedroom. When they got there, Toki just nudged Nathan in the side. Kneeling in front of them, by their bed with her head bowed, was Janet.

“Have you been here since you went to bed, Janet?” Nathan asked.

“Yes, master.” Her voice was quiet.

Nathan sighed. “Go to bed, Janet, in your bed.”

Janet kept her eyes on the floor and braced herself as if expecting a blow. “No, master. I want to know where I belong here. This….is all I know.”

The warrior sighed again. “No, Janet, not yet. You are still healing. I don’t want to hurt you even more. Go back to your bed.”

“No, master. I….want this… I… saw you and master Toki last night. I…”

Nathan knelt down next to her. “We know.”

Janet’s voice got quieter. “I’m sorry, master, but…. I’m not sorry, too. Was… that pleasure?”

The warrior looked at Toki, astonishment on both their faces. “You don’t know what pleasure is?”

Janet shook her head, her eyes still on the floor. “No, master Nathan. My other masters didn’t care if I had any pleasure, just that they did. The best I would have is no pain.”

“Nathan,” Toki moved next to the warrior. “Is think wes can dos dis without hurting Janet. Remembers my backs was bads, too.”

“I want to please you, master. Please let me.”

“Is will, Janet.” Toki knelt next to her, taking her chin in his hand and lifting her head up to kiss her gently. He slid his tongue into her mouth, meeting no resistance and slowly lifting her more upright.

The slave rose into the kiss, coming up to her knees, with a low moan.

The warrior sighed. “I’ve been disobeyed by my own slaves.”

Janet broke the kiss with a small whimper. “Sorry, master Nathan. But….I want this, to please you and master Toki.”

“I’m joking, Janet!” Nathan smiled at her. “Here, in this room, there is no master or slave. Unless you want to play it that way. Matter of fact, Toki and I might be your slaves one night.”

“What?….er,..my…slaves?.. What?” The woman looked very confused.

Toki laughed. “Yous broke her brains, Nathan.

“Don’t worrys about its, Janet. But wes do wants to teach yous pleasure.”

The brunette kissed her again and, without breaking the kiss and with his hands on her shoulders, drew her to her feet.

He wrapped his arms around her and turned her so her back was to him and she faced Nathan. Toki ran his hands over her body and began slowly pulling the lower half of the tunic up her thighs. As it was one of Nathan’s, it fell below her knees, but not as long as a woman’s should have been. Toki kissed her shoulder gently as he worked her tunic higher inch by slow inch.

“If yous watched us last nights, den Nathan will watch yous and mes now.” He purred. “Do yous like dat idea, Nathan?”

The warrior licked his lips. “Aah, yeah…that’s…..good… now…”

The erection tenting his kilt said more than his words did. He moved blindly toward the bed to climb on after pulling off his kilt, his eyes locked on the two slaves.

Toki stopped lifting Janet’s tunic just at the top of her legs, revealing nothing and teasing the warrior. The brunette slipped his right hand under the tunic and between the red head’s legs. He began to stroke and tease her as he ground and rocked his hips against the curve of her ass.

Her head rolled back against him with a low moan as she rocked again his hand.

Nathan’s moan blended with Janet’s in the otherwise quiet room. He couldn’t look away from the two slaves’ slow dance. His hand took his cock and stroked it in the same slow rhythm.

“Do yous like dis, Janet?” Toki purred in her ear.

“Yesss, mas…”

Toki hushed her. “Whats my names?”

“Toki… yes, Toki.” She moaned.

“Goods Janet.” The brunette kissed her ear. “Would yous like more?”

“Yes, more!” Nathan answered for her.

“Ah, Nathan! Its Janet’s choice, nots yours.” Toki chuckled. “Dos yous want more?”

“Yes, Toki, yes!”

Toki pulled his hand away and took her tunic in both hands. He pulled it off of her and tossed it to one side to be followed by his kilt. He then wrapped one arm around her and then pushed her down so she was bent over at the waist. Half bent over himself, the brunette positioned his cock and pushed into the red head.

Janet moaned again, pushing back against Toki. The look on her face was intense, her eyes half lidded, and her mouth was slightly open.

Nathan watching her intently. “More, Toki, harder. Our little watcher isn’t near her edge yet.”

Toki just smiled at him as he moved his hands from her hips to run up her torso, pulling her back up against his chest again. He kissed spots on her neck that were above or below the bandage covering the wound from her collar. His hands played with her breasts and nipples until he began stroking his right hand lower and lower again. Toki rubbed her belly and then trailed his fingers into her short hairs, aiming for her clit to tease the woman to her edge.

Janet moaned from the sensations Toki was giving her. He felt good inside her and it was the first time a master was using her without causing her pain at the same time. His hands on her made her skin tingle. And when he slipped his hand into her to tease in a opposite rhythm of his thrusts, it made her gasp and shiver.

Nathan was drinking in the sight before him. The two had resumed the slow, erotic dance and it was driving him crazy. He wanted to be a part of it, too. But he waited, stroking himself slowly, whispering encouragements. “More, Toki! Our watcher likes it. Make her come for us.”

“Ja, little watcher, comes for us. Gives us your pleasures.” Toki purred in her ear.

The brunette’s thrusts were getting faster, matching his strokes. The red head was gyrating against his hand harder, moaning almost constantly.

Janet felt a fire start in her belly. Her nerves seemed like they were burning as the feeling spread out from her groin, spread out from where Toki touched her. She came with a deep, low moan and a shudder, her eyes closed in bliss.

“Dats pleasure, Janet.” Toki purred in her ear as he slowed his thrusts and pulled her tight to his body. “Dos yous want mores?”

He held her close as she came back, panting and shivering. Her voice was a rough whisper. “Yeesss, more… more, oh, Toki! I want more!”

“Den, it’s Nathan’s turns.” Toki pulled out of her and pushed her toward the bed and the warrior.

“Noo! Mas..Toki, you haven’t had your pleasure!”

Toki pushed Janet to the bed. “Don’t worries, Janet, Is wills. But now is Nathan’s time, too.”

“Yes, Janet, it’s my turn. But we will both pleasure you and take our pleasure before the night is done.” The warrior rumbled.

He helped Toki lift the woman to the bed and to straddle his lap. He put his hands on her waist and lifted her above his erection. “Put your hands on my shoulders, Janet.”

He positioned himself and pulled her down on him as he leaned forward to capture her mouth. The red head whimpered as his cock filled her completely, her fingers gripping his shoulders almost hard enough to draw blood.

The brunette climbed on behind the red head, rubbing himself against her ass. His hands roamed her body.

Holding her still by her hips, Nathan broke the kiss and looked at her with barely focused eyes. “You feel soo good, Janet. Do you like this?”

The woman whispered “..yeees, Naathan… ooaaaaummm… so big…..”

“Ja,” Toki purred behind her. “Buts he will makes you feel so goods.”

The warrior lifted her and pulled away to thrust back into her, gently at first, making her moan and flex her hands against his shoulders. But he did it only a few thrusts until he pulled her tight to his lap again.

“Alright, are you ready, Toki?” Nathan growled.

“Ja, Nathan.” Toki purred. “Is ready. Nows?”

“Yeah, now.”

Janet tried to turn to see what Toki was doing but Nathan turned her face back to him for a lip chewing kiss.

Toki slipped an oiled finger into her puckered entry, making the woman gasp and arch toward Nathan. The brunette teased a few strokes before adding a second finger. The black haired man held her firm against his lap despite her bucking her hips. Her cries were muffled against the warrior’s mouth.

The brunette pulled his fingers free and pushed his cock into the woman trapped between him and his warrior.

Janet clawed at the warrior’s shoulders and chest. Her brain was screaming ‘too full!’, but all she could do was groan and whimper against the warrior’s mouth as his tongue invaded her. The three stayed still, both men tight against her like she would try to escape if they let go.

Toki whispered in her ear. “Dis wills be goods, very goods, Janet. Better dan yous and mes. Soo much betters.”

“It will be like nothing you have felt before, Janet. I promise.” Nathan whispered after breaking their kiss.

The woman couldn’t speak. She was just overloaded with sensation and could only whimper.

The two men began to move slowly. They picked up speed and changed rhythm to tease the woman between them. She tried to move in rhythm with them and kept loosing it they changed so often.

The warrior and the slave whispered encouragements to her, making her moan and cry. The warrior’s hands were tight around her waist as the brown haired slave slip his hand around her hip to tease her and the warrior.

Janet was raising fast, the fire starting to dance out from her belly again. Both men moving in and out in different speed and rhythm with Toki stroking her just enough to hold her at her edge, making her whimper.

“Will you come for us, little watcher? Do you like feeling like this?” Nathan growled in her ear.

“Pleease!” Janet moaned.

“Please whats, watcher? Do yous wants to comes?” Toki purred in her other ear.

“..yyeeesss!…. Please…” She was almost beyond speech.

Toki moaned. “Iss...close! Is can’t holds outs…. Is… Isss…JAAAA!!”

The brunette came hard as he thrust deep into her. His fingers rubbed Janet harder and rougher to send her over her edge. She screamed a wordless cry as she arched back into Toki. Both of their orgasms sent Nathan to his release with a roar as he thrust a few more times hard and fast into the red head.

The three of them came back to the quiet night sweating, panting, and shivering. Janet leaned forward to rest her head on Nathan’s shoulder. The warrior captured Toki’s hand and lifted it up to lick Janet’s juices from it. She watched with a wicked little smile.

Toki smiled at her. “Yous like dat?”

“Ja, Toki, I liked.” The red head turned enough to kiss him and then turned back to kiss Nathan.

Nathan smiled at them both. “I think we all liked that. Janet, that is what your past masters kept from you. And what I, what we will give you every time.”

The warrior stroked her sweaty face. “Come on, I think we need a dip in the pool before we sleep.”

The room next to Nathan’s bedroom was a sitting room of sorts with a pool. The warrior’s house was built over an underground spring that fed several spots in the house, one being a cooling pool in the room. It wasn’t large or deep, but it kept the room cool and several people could soak in it during the heat of the day if they wished. Or cool down after a heated night.

Toki helped Janet off of Nathan and the bed and the big man joined them as they padded to the pool. The two men teased her and each other. Janet was still too reserved to do more than laugh and splash back.

The three finally cooled off enough to go to sleep, so they left the pool and dried off. Janet started to head to her alcove, but Nathan grabbed her arm to pull her toward his bed.

“No, Janet, you sleep with us now.”

“But, master Nathan, you and Toki….”

“Ares fine with its, little watcher.” Toki came around her other side.

“But…are you going to molest me again?” the woman asked.

“No, Janet, not right now.”

The woman stopped in her tracks and cocked her head to one side. “Then why am I going to your bed?”

Toki and Nathan stared at each other and then laughed out loud.

“She makes a funny!” Toki giggled.

Nathan chuckled. “Bed, now, comedians.”

The next day Janet was in a surprisingly happy mood. Better than she had been since she came to Nathan’s.

She helped Nathan and Toki repair their war gear. She showed a talent for sewing leather or cloth.  
She and Toki were working on some repair about midday when a messenger from the palace came for Nathan. After a few minutes, he came back with a small scroll and an angry look on his face.

“Janet, I’m sorry about this. I really am.” He started. “But it seems your former master is pressing his claim with the king’s court that I stole you rather than bought you.”

Janet looked at him with confusion and fear in her eyes. “What…what does that mean, master Nathan?”

“It means we have to go before the king tomorrow and state my case that he offered you for sale and I bought you. We do have witnesses to hold to our case. And there is the evidence of the abuse he was giving you.” Nathan said. “But it means you have to face him in the king’s court. And if the king does not agree with my side, you‘ll have to go back to him.”

“No!” the red headed slave was on her feet, panic on her face. “I won’t! I will not go back to him! I’d kill myself first!”

“Now, Janet, it’s not that bad yet. I know the king. He is a fair and just man.” The warrior replied, trying to calm her.

“I’m sorry, master Nathan! This is my fault! I should never had felt pleasure! The gods are angry at me.” She was in complete panic, backing away from the warrior. “I’m sorry! I won’t go! I don’t want to go!”

Janet turned and took off into the back of the house. Toki rose to try to catch her.

“No, Toki, let her be for awhile. There isn’t much that will calm her now except time.” Nathan said. “Later, we’ll comfort her.”

“Buts… she is really up sets. Are yous sure?” Toki looked very worried.

Nathan came and wrapped his arms around the brunette. “Yeah, I’m sure. A little alone time and we’ll be able to talk to her. She’s panicking now. I think Charles will be on our side. But Janet doesn’t know him and really doesn’t trust too many ‘masters’ with her past.”

Hours passed and Janet stayed in hiding. As the evening meal drew closer, Nathan and Toki hunted for her. They were sure she wouldn’t dare leave the house. But she wasn’t in her room. Nathan finally find her down in the root cellar where they kept food stores in the cool and dark.

She was curled up in a dark corner, tears still running down her face.

“Janet?” Nathan said gently. “Janet, it’s alright. Really. You’ll be safe.”

“But the gods are angry at me! I felt pleasure for the first time and then this happens. They are punishing me, master.” Janet whispered.

“No, they aren’t. It was just coincidence this happened now. And even if they were angry at you for this, I would defy the gods themselves to give you and Toki pleasure.”

The slave just stared at the warrior, not knowing how to reply to that.

Nathan stroked her hair. “You just have to go to court with us tomorrow to testify against your former master. Toki and I will be with you, in full armor, to remind them who I am.”

“Who… sniffle… you are, master Nathan?”

“You don’t know? I’m King Charles’ general, the leader of his army.” Nathan stroked her head.

Janet wiped her eyes. “I…just thought you were a warrior, master. I don’t know from generals… or kings for that matter.”

Nathan laughed lightly. “That’s alright, watcher. And it’s time for dinner. Are you hungry?”

“I’m…not sure I can eat, master.”

She didn’t eat much, her nerves were still on edge. And she was too restless after dinner.

Toki and Nathan tried to calm her the rest of the night. They at least managed to reduce her panic to worry. But Nathan had a harder case on his hands trying to get her to go to bed with them. He finally prevailed by saying it was a way to protect her- no one could sneak in and steal her away in the night if she was in bed with him and Toki.

When Nathan woke the next morning, Janet was curled up to one side of the bed, watching the two men sleep. She looked like she hadn’t gotten much sleep. He just pulled her into his arms and held her until Toki woke up.

They bathed and dressed. Janet in an old kilt from Toki (that would fit better than one of Nathan’s) and a tunic from Nathan to be loose on her back.

“Why both, master Toki?”

“Sos yous have somes dignity in de courts. The king will wants to see yours back. Dis way yous not completely naked.”

“Thank you, master Toki.”

She then helped the men into their battle armor. It was more to remind the other man who he was dealing with. King Charles needed no reminder.

Then it was time to leave for the king’s court. Nathan helped Janet up in front of Toki on his horse before swinging up on his mount.

They arrived in the main courtyard of the palace in style. Nathan dismounted and then helped Janet down from Toki’s horse. They began the climb up the stairs to the throne room, Janet with her head down and between the two men.

In the anteroom to the throne room, she heard a horribly familiar voice.

“There! That is my property!” Ravenwood cried out.

The red headed slave panicked and backed into Toki. He swung her around behind him as Nathan stepped between Ravenwood and the two slaves.

“No, she is not yours, Ravenwood. I bought her from you. And that is what we are here to confirm.”

Ravenwood snarled at him. “No, I’m here to reclaim my property. I don’t know why. There won’t be much worth bothering with when I’m done with her for her disobedience.”

A palace official broke up their snarl fest by announce they were called before the king.

King Charles was upon his throne as they entered the court, his advisers around him. But Nathan saw no sight of the king’s blond slave, so he knew the king was treating the matter as serious.

Nathan, Janet, and Toki stayed on the right side of the court while Ravenwood was on the left. Nathan made sure he positioned himself between the man and the red headed slave. As it was, Janet was close to Toki with her eyes on the floor.

Ravenwood gave his petition for his rights to his property. Or rather he demanded the return of his ‘stolen’ property.

Then Nathan stated that he had taken the other up on his offer to ‘sell her to any fool with a single silver’. And had the witness of the slave master and a few of the other witnesses at the auction to back him.

Then King Charles questioned the ‘property’ herself.

“So you are the center of all this, slave. What is your name?”

Eyes still on the floor, she answered “Master Nathan and Master Toki call me Janet, your majesty.”

“Alright, Janet. How did this start?”

Janet blushed bright red. “Well, er, my…former owner came to me and demanded my, er, services, but I was bleeding, your majesty. I tried to tell him this. But he said I was refusing him. He beat me and locked me away until I stopped it. He then brought me to the market to punish me for refusing him, your majesty.

“I…I don’t remember much of that. Master Nathan said he said he would sell me for silver. But I don’t remember that. Just the beating, your majesty.”

“I would like to see your back, Janet.”

“Yes, your majesty.” She untied the cord around her waist and pulled the tunic over her head with help from Toki. Then she turned her back toward the king. “Sorry, your majesty.”

There were gasps from some of the crowd. While the wounds where not open and bleeding, it was still shocking to see how many stitches there were zig zagging across her back.

The slave held the tunic up in front of her and waited. She was surprised by a light touch on her back and the king’s voice close to her.

“That….is very bad. And I see the only collar you wear is this bandage.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Janet’s voice got even quieter. “Master Nathan says that my neck was badly hurt by my collar. He took it off and changes my bandage everyday.”

“Let me see.” The king undid the fabric and unwound it from her neck.

She heard the gasp from the king and felt a second gentle touch when her neck wound were revealed. She waited in silence.

“You may put your tunic back on, girl.” The king said before returning to his throne.

“So, has your life been better since you have been with my general?”

For the first time that mourning, Janet had a small smile and she almost looked up at the king. “Yes, your majesty. It has been the best time of my life and I…er…”

“What, little one?”

“Well, er,…I…” Janet blushed even brighter. “Well…..”

“Come on, don’t be shy. This might be an influence on my decision if it is good.” Charles said.

“Well, er…. I… felt pleasure for the first time.” Janet admitted. “Your majesty.”

“Oh, really?” The king looked at Nathan with a grin. “Your old master did not give you pleasure?”

The red headed woman looked up a bit with a hidden grin. “Oh, no, your majesty. He was….lacking in some areas…. Your majesty.”

“Why, you little….” Ravenwood started for her.

But Nathan just stepped between them.

“Ravenwood! Stop!” The king commanded. “This behavior does not help your case!

“I have seen and heard enough. You will have my judgment in three days. The slave stays with General Nathan until then.”

“But that is my…” Ravenwood started.

“I said in three days and she stays with the general! Are you disobeying your king?”

Ravenwood backed down, or at least shut up.

Nathan and Toki kept Janet between them as they left the palace and returned home.

Janet slid off Toki’s horse after they rode into the courtyard. She crumpled up, her legs didn’t seem strong enough to hold her.

“Three days?” She looked like she was on the edge of panic again.

Nathan came over as the groom took the horses. He knelt beside her as Toki did the same.

“It will be alright, Janet. We made a strong case. And you got a good dig in.” Nathan lifted her chin to look her in the eyes.

“Yes, master Nathan. If I am going to get beaten by him might as well be for something worth it.” Janet answered.

“Its not dat bad, Janet.” Toki helped her up.

“It is….if the king decides against me.” The woman sighed. She looked at the two men. “Master Nathan, Master Toki, if that happens, I don’t think I’ll live much longer. I do believe that. I…just…”

“We won’t let anything happen to you. I swear this, Janet.” Nathan said as they entered the house.

TBC


	2. Legacy Dream Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part de 2, Nathan loans Janet to King Charles and his slave Skwisgaar as a thank you for the night.

The rest of the day Janet was withdrawn and quiet, but at least she wasn’t in hiding. When it was time for bed, Nathan knew he was going to have to work to get her into their bed.

“Come on, Janet, or are you going to disobey your master?” He loomed over her with a smirk.

“No, master, but I won’t get much sleep. I don’t want to keep you and master Toki awake.”

“Oh, I’m sure we can come up with a way wear you out.” He took her hand and pulled the red head to her feet.

“Nooo, master!” Fear starting to grew on her face again. “If the gods don’t want me feeling pleasure….”

Nathan turned back to her and put a finger to her lips. “None of that! I told you, I would defy the gods themselves to give you and Toki pleasure. I mean that.”

He drew her into his arms and lifted her off her feet. With a wicked grin the warrior said “So, are you going to disobey this master, too?”

The red headed slave didn’t know whether to submit or try to get away.

“Nathan! Dats not nice!” Toki came over to them. “Just gets Janet to beds. Don’t makes her afraid. Wes will spend hours calming her dow……ohs!”

Nathan grinned at the brunette slave as he carried the red head to the bed room. “Oh, you mean you don’t like ‘calming’ Janet down?”

It took a moment before what the warrior said sunk in to the red head’s thoughts. Then her looks of fear changed to a look of surprise and then to almost anger. 

She glared at the warrior carrying her. “You are a wicked, evil, nasty man……master.”

“Oh, am I now! Keep it up and I’ll throw you on the bed and ravish you.”

“Pfft! One, don’t you want me to ‘keep it up’? Two, aren’t you going to do that anyway?” 

Toki laughed. “Shes feeling betters!”

“I...it’s….just..” Fear and panic passed over her eyes again. The woman just sighed and lowered her head to the warrior’s shoulder as he carried her into the bed. 

Nathan lowered her gently to the edge of the bed. She just sat there, her head down, and her hands in her lap, waiting.

The men both noticed her complete defeat and surrender. Toki looked at Nathan with a question as they stripped. Nathan simply nodded and Toki understood. When they had both peeled their tunics and kilts, they sat down on either side of the red head. Toki started stripping her by untying her belt and pulling it off. They both pulled her tunic over her head and undid her kilt. 

It worried them a bit that she put up no fight during the strip. She just sat, trembling, her head down, quietly submitting to what they did. When they got her naked, Nathan took her chin in his hand and turned her face to him to look in her eyes.

“Janet, it will be alright. Really.” The warrior kissed her. “I want this more than you know, to give pleasure to you and Toki.”

“Why, master Nathan? I’m just a slave, a breeder. I’m here for your pleasure, not mine.” Janet replied, her voice barely a whisper. 

“Because I like to do it. I like see that look on your faces when you come for me. Because you haven’t had enough pleasure in your life.” Nathan answered. “And tonight, we will do it all.”

The dark haired man climbed on the bed and settled himself in the middle. He gestured for the two slaves to join him. Toki, smiling, pushed Janet before him. Nathan settled her between his legs with her back to him. She looked back at him, confused. She could feel his erection against her back and was surprised she wasn’t being readied to ride him.

Then Nathan wrapped his legs around hers and slid her legs wide for Toki. And he was there, touching her, kissing her, taking her.

“Ja, Nathan hold yous for mes. Den Is hold yous for him. Den yous hold mes for him. Wes gives each others pleasure, Janet.” The brunette whispered, with a smile. 

Then all there was was the sound of flesh against flesh, whispered encouragements to ‘come for us’, and moans from all three. Toki drove Janet against Nathan and rubbed against his hard cock. Until she shivered and moaned deep and low and the brunette cried her name. 

The two slaves were barely recovered before Nathan, with a groan and a growl, pounced on her to claim her pleasure.

Toki laughed as Janet mocked fought her ‘capture’. Until she was nestled in Toki’s hold and Nathan was looming over her with a leer. And the erotic song and dance repeated that ended this time with a roar. 

They cooled down in the pool before heading back to bed and Toki settling himself in Janet’s lap while Nathan readied himself and the brunette. And then the warrior was over him, teasing him, pushing slowly in as the brunette slave arched back against the red headed slave as she grabbed his legs and held them back to let the warrior enter him deeper.

Janet watch Nathan’s eyes as he entered Toki. He was watching the brunette, drinking in the pain and pleasure he was feeling until the dark haired man was balls deep. He lowered his mouth to the other’s to invade with his tongue and capture the moans. 

The woman savored the looks, the sounds, the passions from the two men. Nathan pounding into Toki sent the motion into her. She wondered if she looked that incredible and blissed when she was the one receiving their lust. 

The warrior released the brunette slave’s mouth to suck on his throat. Toki turned and nuzzled Janet’s jaw before moaning “Janet, touch mes! Please, touch mes!” 

Janet nuzzled him back with a smile and began slipping her hand along his torso.

Nathan lifted his head from Toki’s throat and growled at the interference until he saw what she was doing. The growl turned into a purr and he shifted himself a bit higher to let her reach Toki’s cock. Janet squeezed it gently as she stroked down and back up slowly, opposite of the warrior’s rhythm to start.

Toki whimpered and thrust his hips as much as he into her hand. With a leer, Nathan slowed his thrusts to match Janet’s strokes. This made the brunette growl in frustration and the other two grin at him.

Nathan kissed Janet with a deep tongue kiss before capturing Toki’s mouth again as the warrior and woman began to thrust and stroke him harder, faster, rougher.

“JA!” Toki cried as he arched into his lovers’ bodies.

The red head started whispering, “Come for us, Toki. Come for Nathan, come for me.”

Nathan growled against his throat, sending shivers through him.

“Is..Iss! Jaaan…Natha… JAA!” Toki came hard in the other slave’s hand, his seed covering his belly and chest.

The brunette’s tightening around him triggered the black haired man’s orgasm with a roar. He slowed, panting, hovering over Toki on his elbows. They both watched Janet scoop the come off of Toki’s belly and chest with her hand. As she raised it to her mouth, the warrior caught her wrist and brought her hand to his mouth lick half of Toki’s come from it before releasing her wrist. The brunette slave moaned at the sight.

They bathed in the pool one more time before finally settled back in the bed to sleep. The warrior was on his back with his slaves to either side. The two men dropped off to sleep fast, but the woman couldn’t sleep. Even after all they had done, she was just too wound up to relax.

When the men rose in the morning, they figured out quickly the woman hadn’t slept. And despite them trying to calm her down, she paced the house restlessly.

Janet did dose a bit during the heat of the day. But her sleep was restless, tossing and turning. The men had no idea what to do relive her stress, so they just let her sleep as long as she could.

Janet was too nervous to even eat dinner. And when it came time for bed, she really did try to beg off sharing the men’s bed. But they would not take no for an answer and before she knew it, she was tossed over Nathan’s shoulder with her ass in the air and hauled off to bed. And despite them insisted on getting her and themselves naked, they did not force sex on her. Nathan and Toki simply wrapped their arms around her and held her until she fell asleep. It was a fitful sleep, but she at least did get some rest.

The next day, the day the king would reveal his decision, dawned warm. Nathan and Toki let Janet sleep when they got up to prepare for the day. 

Nathan had made the decision to go alone to hear the verdict. There was no need for either of the slaves to go. But Toki would make ready to leave with Janet if the verdict went against her. He would take her out through the escape tunnel and out to the country side. Nathan would tell anyone at the court that he had sent Toki on a small mission for him.

Janet woke up just before Nathan, in his armor, left for the palace. 

“Don’t worry, Janet. It will be alright. I trust the king to do the right thing.” He said as he swung up on his horse. 

The woman just groaned. Toki came over to her and held her for awhile. “Reallys, Janet. Its will bes alrights.”

Her nerves got the better of her and she paced the house. One pass through the kitchen, she saw a small, sharp knife and palmed it. Every sound from the street made her jump. Until finally there was the sound of a horse entering the courtyard.

Toki and Janet hurried to the doorway as Nathan came clattering into the yard. He jumped from the horse and handed it off to the groom, cursing up a storm. He pulled off his helmet to reveal a black left eye and a bruise darkening on his right cheek.

Janet’s eyes went wide, thinking the worst. The knife dropped down, ready to use.

“Nathan! What the hells happened?” Toki looked angry.

“Ravenwood tried to attack the king after he gave his verdict! He managed to land a couple of lucky shots before we took him down and dragged him off to the dungeon. He was not happy with the king’s decision at all.”

The warrior walked over to Janet. “He decided in your favor, Janet. He said that Ravenwood had made a public declaration that he would sell you for a silver and that I took him up on the offer for far more than he offered you for sale. 

“If he had shut up, he would have gotten the 50 silver. But because he had tried to void the sale and had beaten you so badly, the price was back to the single silver.”

Nathan smiled at her. “So you are now mine to do what I want with for as long as I want. And because he tried to attack the king for his decision, he will be locked up for a long time.”

Janet was a white as a sheet. “I’m….I… I’m yours, master Nathan?”

“Yes, my slave, forever.”

The knife clattered from her hand, her eyes rolled up, and she went down like a rock.

Nathan looked down at the puddle of slave at his feet. He just sighed and picked her up to carry into the house.

It was only short while later she was coming back to awareness in the pool room. She heard Nathan and Toki off to one side.

“Ow! Toki, not so hard!” Nathan growled.

“Sorrys, Nathan.” Toki replied, pulling back the damp cloth he had been trying to hold to the warrior’s black eye which was swelling shut.

“You may have to cut it.”

“What?” They both turned to the red head. 

“You’ve fought in all those battles and you don’t know how to treat a black eye?” She said, getting up from the lounge. 

“Well,” Nathan admitted a bit sheepishly, “I’ve never had a black eye before. Didn’t let anybody get close enough to hit me.”

Janet shook her head with a sigh. “The reason your eye is closing is bleeding under the skin. If you cut it and let it bleed out, the swelling will go down. Do you have a sharp knife?”

They just gave her looks.

“Here! Do you have a sharp knife here!?”

Toki handed her the small knife she had palmed earlier. 

“Oh, well…” She looked at the bruise about Nathan’s eye and carefully chose a spot to cut. A swift swipe and blood began flowing.

“There. Toki, would you get some cool water and a clean cloth?”

She cleaned the blood away and looked at it again. Then made another small cut below the eye. 

“That should do it. We just keep it clean and you’ll be fine.”

Toki brought a bowl of water with the cloth over to her and sat beside the other two on the lounge. “Janet, why dids yous have da knife?”

Janet hung her head and twisted the cloth in her hands. Her voice was very quiet. “I…. if it had gone the other way, I was…well….”

The warrior took her chin in his hand and lifted it. “Didn’t you think I would have a plan in case it went against us?”

“But that would have gotten you in trouble if you couldn’t hand me over to Ravenwood. I didn’t want that to happen, master Nathan.” 

“So your solution was going to be to kill yourself?” The warrior asked.

Janet didn’t answer. She just soaked the cloth in the cool water and applied it to the cuts around Nathan’s eye. She continued tending to the warrior’s wounds. After a while, the cuts stopped bleeding and she put the cloth into the bowl and picked both up to take it out to the kitchen.

When she stood up to leave the room, Nathan grabbed her wrist to stop her. They exchanged looks. The black haired man just sighed when he realized that she wasn’t going to relent.

“It didn’t happen that way, master.” Janet said. “So it’s no matter now.”

“Don’t ever think that I wouldn’t protect those in my family. Yes, family, Janet. I would have found some way to protect and keep you with me.” Nathan rumbled. “You are as important to me as Toki is, make no mistake about that.”

“Ja, Janet. Is would have stood by Nathan’s side to protects you.” The brunette said.

She looked at both men and a smile crept onto her face. “Yes, masters, I’ll never make that mistake again.”

“And enough of this! We have a reason to celebrate tonight!” The warrior roared. “I want a special dinner! Some good wine!”

He stomped out of the room to give unnecessary orders in the kitchen, because the household staff was already working on it.

Several hours later, after much good food, good wine, laughter, and more good wine, Toki, Nathan, and Janet were the only ones still up. It has been a wild dinner and even wilder clean-up. Nathan had decided to help the house slaves for a change. After much crashing and mess, they told Toki to sit him down and keep him there. They didn’t have much food to put away and after cleaning up the water and the broken items, they gave up and left the rest until the morning.

They weren’t really drunk, but were well on the way. Nathan was not feeling his bruises at least.

Janet was curled up on one of the lounges around the pool and watch the men while they spun her stories of their battles. Not that she believed half of what they said. She had a thoughtful look on her face.

“…and that is the truth! I swear!” Nathan yelled.

“Pfft! Mostlys.” Toki said. “And quietlys, Nathan! Everybodies gones to beds.”

“You are not bed. Janet is not in bed.” Nathan smirked at him as he leaned over toward the brunette. “Then not everybody is in bed.”

“Ja, damns it.”

“Oh, you wanna go to bed?” 

“Yous don’ts?” Toki pouted. “Janet, hes don’ts want us.”

“Then I guess he doesn’t get us tonight.” The red head snorted. “We can sleep out here or try to squeeze in on your old bed.”

“Hey!” The warrior got up, went over to Janet’s lounge, and knelt in front of her. “I got this black eye for you today!”

The woman looked at him and brush his hair from his face. “Yes, well, there is that. You are wounded. I guess we should take care of you tonight, master Nathan.”

“Ja, hes was hurts in battle! Means hes is too injuries for anythings tonights.” Toki winked at the red head.

“Oh, I don’t know, master Toki! I think master Nathan may need some tender care tonight.” Janet said, eyes full of concern. “We should not make him move around a lot because we don’t know if there is any more injuries.”

“Pfft! Buts hes been moving all arounds dis afternoon. Nots dat hurts.” Toki was fighting breaking out in laughter.

The warrior growled at both of the slaves. “I am able to take both of my slaves tonight!”

Janet laughed. Her hand still on his hair, she leaned forward and kissed the bruised area around his eye.  
She whispered, “Thank you, master Nathan, for everything.”

Nathan smiled at her. He almost replied until he noticed a thoughtful, questioning look in her eyes.”

“What’s the matter, my little watcher? Is something wrong?”

“No, master, not wrong. But… I …. well…” The red head took a deep breath. “Well, I do thank you for standing up for me and standing against that.. Ravenwood.”

“But?”

“The king…. He… I…want to… thank him, too. He did decide in your favor… well, more for you than me, but….”  
Janet was looking down again, her eyes not meeting the warrior’s.

“I can see no problem with that.” Nathan lifted her chin. “How would you thank him?”

“Master, it would be with your agreement. But….all I have is myself. And even that is yours. I…would like to….ask if you would give me to the king for one night. To thank him for his verdict. If that is allowed.” Janet was trembling, her voice getting quieter and quieter. “And, master Nathan, it would also give you and master Toki a night alone, without me. You haven’t been alone since I came here, almost a week ago…..”

The slave’s nerves ran out and she just sat, waiting for a yell, a blow, she didn’t know what.

Nathan raised an eyebrow and looked over at Toki, who was just as surprised. He turned back to the nervous red head.

“Bold offer, slave.” The warrior rumbled.

“I am all I have to offer, master. But it is with your approval. If you do not agree with this, if I have been too bold, I will take whatever punishment you decide on.”

“No punishment, slave. I actually approve of this. I think Charles will be surprised by it.”

Janet looked confused. “Charles?”

“That’s the king’s name.” Nathan replied in a low rumble. “I have to go to the palace to meet with him tomorrow. I will give him your offer then.”

“Thank you, master.” Janet blushed just a bit. “Now, what would you like of me tonight?”

The warrior stood up. “Umm…now what do I want to do to my two slaves tonight?”

He grabbed her hand, pulled her to her feet and dragged her over to where Toki was still lounging. The warrior hauled Toki to his feet and, one slave in each hand, aimed for the bed room.

The two slaves grinned at each other behind the warrior’s back as he dragged them along. As soon as they had reached the bed, warrior found he had a ‘rebellion’ on his hands. They shoved him down to the bed and had him peeled out of his tunic in no time. 

The brunette threaten to tie him up with his own belt if he didn’t submit. Which meant, of course, that he was soon bound with his arms behind him. The black haired man’s new ‘master’ and ‘mistress’ then had fun slowly stripping for him. 

When the two were finally naked, they stood, whispering and ogling the bound, naked man with the huge erection. He finally growled at them to do something.

Janet went to sit down on one side of Nathan. “Aw, does our poor…slave…feel neglected?” She ghosted her fingers over his erection.

“Is thinks hes want some actions, Janet.” Toki sat down on the warrior’s other side and captured his chin. He turned the dark haired man’s face to assault his mouth.

The bound man moaned into the brunette’s mouth as the red head’s grip on his member got tighter and faster. Toki broke the kiss and pushed the warrior down on his back on the bed.

“Tease hims, Janet, while Is get readies.” Toki winked at her.

She smiled wickedly at him and then turned her attention to the bound man. Her strokes slowed as she lowered her head to his cock and lightly licked the head, running her tongue around it and flicked the tip and slit. Janet licked slowly down the underside to sensitive skin just above his balls. The red head swirled her tongue around the spot, making the warrior moan and squirm under her.

Toki watched as he poured some of their special oil in his hand and stroked his erection. While Janet sucked, licked, stroked the warrior to frustration, his eyes were watching Toki prepare himself. 

When the brunette was oiled up, he moved back down to the end of the bed. He reached down and stroked the red head’s hair. She looked up with her tongue just on the bound man’s tip. 

Janet pulled back a bit, smiled, and lifted her right hand. “You or me?”

Toki took her hand with his oiled one and added just a little more oil to make her fingers slick.

The red head teased the black haired man’s entry, slowly running her fingers around it before pushing one in to stroke and then adding a second.

“Aarrgh! Damn you! Not so slow.” Nathan growled at them. “Faster, harder, more!”

“Ohs? Yous want mores?” Toki leaned over him and kissed him. “Lets Janet does her works, her ways.”

“I thought this was to thank me for saving your hide, woman!” Nathan moaned. “Stop teasing me!”

Janet sat up with a pout. “But I like teasing you! Alright, Toki, I guess he is yours now. He doesn’t want me.”

“That’s not what I said!!”

Toki, staying where he was by Nathan’s side, said “Ah, yous hurts Janet’s feelings. Not sures Is want yous nows. Is has to comforts Janet.”

“AAARGGGHH! TAKE ME NOW!” Nathan glared at them, lust and frustration just radiating from his face.

The brunette moved between the bound man’s legs. He just looked down at him with a wicked grin for a moment as he positioned himself. A deep growled came from the bound man before Toki finally thrust in hard and fast. Nathan moaned and bucked against him, both holding for a moment before started thrust and buck together and back. 

Janet lay on the bed beside them, watching their passion. Her breathing was getting almost as rough and ragged as theirs. 

Nathan pushed his shoulders into the bed and turned his face to her. “Janet, kiss me! Touch me! Please!”

She slid closer and captured the warrior’s mouth. Their tongues teased each other before she sucked his lower lip hard. Her right hand stroked his neck before slowly moving down to his chest. Her fingers pinched his nipples as he moaned into her mouth. She moved her hand down his belly, into his treasure trail, and curled around his cock. 

Toki, watching them, licked his lips and changed his rhythm, slowing to match whatever Janet did to Nathan’s erection- slow, hard, fast, gentle. Slow and gentle made Nathan growl, hard and fast made him moan.

“Janet!” Toki grabbed her hand that was on Nathan’s cock. “Enough teasing. Rides him, now.”

The brunette pushed in the bound man deep and paused as he helped Janet to straddle and lower herself onto him, both facing toward the warrior.

“Ah, gods, yes! Both of you feel sooo good!” Nathan moaned. “Now, move!”

The three moved in a rolling rhythm, picked up speed and force. Toki played with Janet’s breast and nipples before pushing her down so she could capture Nathan’s mouth again. Nathan fell over his edge first, with a roar into the red head’s mouth. This sent both her and the brunette over their edges almost together, one with a shudder and the other a wordless cry. They stayed still for a long moment, Janet her forehead on Nathan’s, Toki bent over her, and Nathan gasping below them both.

Toki pulled back and helped Janet to move off of Nathan. She moved up the bed as the brunette untied the warrior.

Nathan settled in the center of the bed on his back and pulled the slaves to either side of him to cradle against his body.

“Janet, are you happy?” Nathan asked. “With how it all resolved that is.”

The slave rose up on her elbow to look at the two men, a shy smile on her face. “Happy? Is that what this is? Yes, I guess I am….happy. Thank you, master, for this.”

She leaned down and kissed first Nathan, then Toki. She settled back down. “Happy…. I like this feeling.”

The next morning, Nathan and Toki dressed to go the palace for a meeting on the recent tour of the borders. It was hard to imagine it had only been a week since he and Toki had come home and rescued Janet. So much had happened in such a short time.

The warrior discussed with King Charles what was needed to increase the security on the borders, what the troops would need, training needed, etc. The meeting was winding down when the general told his slave to met him by the horses. 

“I’m going to pass on Janet’s request.” Nathan quietly said to Toki.

Toki nodded and gathered their maps and scrolls as Nathan went over to the king.

“Your majesty? I have a personal request.” Nathan said.

“Ah, General Nathan. I wanted to talk to you.” King Charles said. He waited a beat until the others where out of earshot. “Yes, Nathan? And how is that little slave of yours? Is she recovering well?”

“Janet? She is doing well. Matter of fact, she is why I want to talk to you about, Charles.” Nathan said quietly as they walked toward the king’s private living quarters. “She, and I for that matter, want to thank you for your decision in my favor.”

“It was the right thing to do.” Charles said. 

“Well, she wants to do a little more. She asked me to give her to you for a night.” Nathan turned to face him. “To thank you.”

Charles stopped and stared at Nathan with a raised eyebrow. “Bold request from a slave. Is she… well, healed enough for it?”

“We have been together for the past few days. We…. celebrated last night.”

Charles thought a moment. “You are alright with this?”

“I think it’s important to her. Besides, the way we are, it would happen sooner or later.” Nathan had a sly grin.

Charles chuckled. “I suppose. Alright, is tonight too early? I have to admit that this might be useful. Skwisgaar has been getting a bit arrogant of late. It might be nice to have someone to take him down a peg and have a visual reminder of what can happen to a slave.”

Nathan glanced around before leaning in. “Charles, you are my king, but if you hurt her in any way, make her think she is just there to put your blond in his place…”

“Relax, Nathan. I wouldn’t do that. I will give your Janet a wonderful night. Just her appearance will be enough to be an educational experience for Skwisgaar.” Charles replied. “Just seeing her back and her neck will do. Even for Skwisgaar, who likes it rough as you well know, the sight will knock him down a peg or two.”

“I’m sorry for thinking that. But…..” 

“You are protective of those in your care. And I know that well, Nathan.” Charles smiled. “So, tonight alright? Before the evening meal? I will take good care of her.”

“I’ll bring her to your private quarters in a few hours.” Nathan replied. “Good day, Charles.”

Nathan went to met Toki. He told him about the king’s agreement as they rode home. When they arrived home, the brunette went to ready a hot bath for the red head as Nathan went to tell her the news.

“Tonight? But I… don’t have any woman’s clothes to wear.” Janet said, surprised.

Nathan chuckled. “I don’t think the king will be bothered by that. We’ll do want we can with what you can wear. But at least this reminds me I have to take you shopping.

“Toki is seeing that a bath is ready for you. So we’ll get you beautiful and I’ll take you to the king.”

Toki was waiting for her in the bath. He helped bath her and wash her hair. He took special care with her back and neck, washing both gently. Janet noticed the scented oil Toki had used in the bath and on her hair as he combed it out. When he was done, the brunette just pulled her back against his chest to relax in the still hot water for a short while. 

Nathan came clumping into the wash room with something dark in his hands. He hrumped at the scent of the bath, but got in it anyway. After washing himself, he sat along side Toki and Janet, savoring the warmth. He studied her with a thoughtful look.

“I’m sorry, but we don’t have any cosmetics, Janet. ‘Fraid warriors are not much for painting their faces here.” The warrior said quietly.

Janet laughed. “I wouldn’t know what to do with them anyway, master Nathan. Never wear any of that nonsense. None of my other master wasted money on paint for a slave.”

“Still, you should have a chance to be a woman. We’ll fix that sometime soon.” Nathan reached over and stroked her hair. “You just wound up in a house of warriors.”

Toki smiled. “Is don’t thinks she complains, Nathan.”

Once out of the bath, they dried off and Nathan got the folded pile of dark fabric he had carried into the wash room earlier. He held it up to Janet for size. It was a dark green tunic, one of his, that looked new. 

“Umm, well, it’s still not a woman’s dress, but it will work. It will be loose enough on your back.”

“Master Nathan, that looks new!” the woman was surprised.

“It is. I haven’t worn it yet. But we can’t have you spend the night with the king in a worn out tunic. And the color will be beautiful with your red hair.” Nathan kissed her forehead. “I want you to be your best tonight. For you, if no one else.”

Janet blushed furiously and was at a loss for words. 

Nathan slipped the tunic over her head. Afterward, Toki brushed out her hair, then twisted it up and inserted two hair sticks to hold it up. The sticks where topped with gold cat heads with green stones for eyes.

Nathan finished dressing and called for his horse to be brought around. 

“Toki, I’ll take her to the king and be back for dinner.” 

“So, you’ll have him to yourself all night, master Toki.” Janet looked down from in front of Nathan on the horse with a wink. “Don’t wear him out too much.”

The trip to the palace seemed to take no time. Nathan felt Janet trembling a bit in his arms.

“Scared, Janet?” Nathan asked. “Don’t worry. Charles will not be rough. He knows how protective I am.”

“I’m…worried about being good enough for a king, master.” Janet answered. “I hadn’t really thought about it when I offered this. If I had, this might not be happening.”

Nathan chuckled. “The king is just a man with a better title, Janet.”

They arrived at the palace, not at the main entrance, but at the side entrance to the private residence of the king. Nathan, being the king’s general, was allowed to go where he wanted. The warrior brought the slave to the cooling room (i.e. pool room) just outside the king’s bedroom. 

“It will be alright, Janet. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Nathan kissed her and was gone. 

Janet looked around at the room. It was larger and far more opulent than her master’s, as was to be expected. There were several lounging couches around the pool with small tables by each. One was wider, richer than the others, definitively the king’s. She sat on one of the other lounges, but it wasn’t long before she heard people approaching. The voices were indistinct, but growing louder. 

Janet quickly got off the lounge and knelt facing the doorway the voices echoed from. The first one speaking she didn’t know, but it had an accent. The other sounded like the king. 

She heard the king say “Oh, Skwisgaar, we will have a guest with us tonight.”

“Ohs? Why do wes has to has dis guest? What hes wants?” 

“She. She is General Nathan’s slave Janet. The one I told you about. So you will treat her well. Better than you treat me as a matter of fact.”

The two men walked into the pool room and the king spotted the red headed woman kneeling right away. 

“Oh, no, little one. Janet, you don’t have to do that here.” Charles walked over to her and reached down to her. “Please, stand up.”

“As you wish, your majesty.” Janet put her hand cautiously.

As she rose to her feet, she was brave enough to look at the two men.

King Charles was about the same height as Toki and a brunette, too. But a bit lighter shade of brown and not as long haired. His hair was only shoulder length, swept back from his face, and held in place by a crown. The crown was a simple band with some gems in front. The king wore a dark blue tunic with a wide, gold collar and gold cuffs that match. 

The unknown man was a very tall blond. His hair was pulled up and held in place with hair sticks, but it looked long. He wore a black tunic and the only jewelry he wore was a gold slave’s collar. And he had an arrogant sneer on his face.

“Tonight, Janet,” Charles continued, “you are my guest. They will be serving dinner soon. So, please, relax and enjoy.”

He led her to the bigger lounge and sat her down, much to the blond’s dismay. He obviously thought he was going to be sitting with the king. 

“Thank you, your majesty.” Janet said quietly.

“This is Skwisgaar. He will be with us tonight. If you don’t mind.” Charles sat beside her on the lounge and waved toward the blond. “Sit down, Skwisgaar. No reason for you to stand.”

“Ja, master.” His voice almost dripped with distaste. 

The king only glared at the blond as he sat down on the closest lounge to the king’s. Servants began bringing some food for dinner- beef, chicken, bread, wine. Once they had finished setting up and had left, the king began recommending which foods he thought were good. Most were dishes from all over. One was a curried chicken he thought might be too spicy for her tastes, but when she shyly asked to try it, was surprised she liked it.

Skwisgaar was increasingly dismayed with the attention the woman was getting from the king. Attention he should have been getting.

The king sighed. “I can see Nathan hasn’t taken you shopping to get you some women’s things. Still wearing his tunics I see.”

“Well, your majesty, my back is still healing.” Janet replied. “He must believe it’s better to have my clothes loose so they don’t rub on my wounds.”

“Silk would better. No matter how it fits, it would be soft on your back.” 

“Silk, your majesty?”

Charles laughed and touched the fabric of his tunic. “This is silk. It’s alright, Janet, touch it.”

“It’s so soft!” She stroked the fabric over his shoulder.

“It’s from the far east, very rare.”

“Oh, I’d never get to wear something like that, your majesty.”

“Charles.”

Janet looked confused. “Excuse me, your majesty?”

“My name is Charles. I would be pleased if you called me that. Just for tonight. I wouldn’t want you getting trouble outside of here.” The king said with a smile. “Try it.”

“Ch…Charles.”

He chuckled. “See, the world didn’t end because a slave called a king by his name.”

But Skwisgaar looked like he was going to have a fit. He had never been allowed to call the king anything other than master.

“Janet, I did some checking on your background. I seemed to remember a northern family of minor nobles who had a red headed daughter. She was the youngest child and she disappeared when she was ten years old. The head of the family said she died when he was asked.”

Janet just sat with her head down.

“At the time, her father owed money to another man. Right around the time the youngest daughter ‘died’, the debt went away.”

“He… didn’t have much choice in the matter, your majesty.” Janet said quietly. “The man he owed money to was more interested in me than the money. It’s not the first time a daughter was been used to pay off a debt.”

“Perhaps, but not in that way and not that young.”

“He….wasn’t interested with anyone older.” The red head’s voice was very quiet. “I was with him… until I got old enough to get pregnant with a daughter. My… replacement. I was passed on to someone else after that.”

Even Skwisgaar was no longer glaring daggers at her. Both men had disgusted looks.

But the king’s voice was gentle as he spoke again. “Well, both your mother and your father have passed on. Your older sisters were married off to others with money, but they are in far better situations. Your oldest brother is trying to manage now, but not doing much better.

“If you wish, I could let them know about you.”

“I…doubt they remember me or care, maj….Charles.” she hesitated as he put his hand on her arm. “I would just let it be as it is.”

“You have had a hard life, unlike others.” Charles said with a pointed glance at the blond man. “Take Skwisgaar here. He is a king’s son.”

Janet looked first at the blond and then at the king in surprised. “How…?”

“Did he wind up a slave? Well, back when I was just a prince and my father was still on the throne, your Nathan and I were sent north to protect an ally who was being attacked from further north. 

“It seems that Skwisgaar’s father had sent him on a raid. His country need some cattle and grain. He was only suppose to raid a few farms and get what they needed but no more.”

The blond was trying to ignore them with an arrogant look. 

“But Skwisgaar decided he could do more and take the country or at least gain a large part of it for his father. He and his raiders had gone deep into our ally’s land. Nathan and I managed to capture Skwisgaar and took his raiders prisoners. 

“We meant to ransom the prince back to his father. But he was so angry with his son for disobeying him, he gave him to me. I thought as a hostage, but he meant as a slave. Said he didn’t care what I did with him. Even make him my body slave.

“Skwisgaar was not happy about that. He was an arrogant bastard that took some breaking on the ride back. But I had Nathan’s help then. Still, I think he likes the rough treatment. I need to discipline him often.”

“Pffft.” 

They both looked at the blond. Janet turned back to the king with a half smile and raised eyebrow.

“Oh, don’t worry, Janet. He has been given orders not to spoil your evening.” 

Skwisgaar turned to face the two and purred. “Nos, Is won’t spoil your evenings, master.” The look on his face was polite, but his blue eyes were icy.

“Skwisgaar.” The king said with an edge to his voice. 

“Ja, master. Is be goods….very goods.” The blond smirked at him.

Charles just sighed. “Well, shall we moved this forward? Janet, are you ready?”

Janet was suddenly shy again. “Yes…. Charles.”

The king took the red head into his arms and kissed her. The kiss slowly deepened and his hands stroked her back gently, barely ghosting over her. He knew without looking that blond was glaring at them. He broke the kiss. “Then come with us, my guest.”

He rose from the lounge and offered her his hand. She took it hesitantly and stood up. The king walked past Skwisgaar’s lounge with her in tow. “Skwisgaar, come along.”

The blond, glaring daggers at their backs, followed. He was not happy being treated like this. His rage was going to get him punished later. But he didn’t mind that much. The king was right, he did like being punished. But he definitely did not like sharing his master.

The king led them into the bed room. He brought the red head to a spot near the bed and turned her so her back was toward a nearby chest. He motioned Skwisgaar to go stand by the chest. The blond looked like he might not obey until the king glared at him. The blond half sat on the edge of the chest, crossed his arms and stared holes in the back of the red head.

Charles then moved to another chest to remove his crown, collar, and cuffs. With a sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair as he moved back to stand in front of Janet. He took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly. As he pulled back, he stroked her hair and spoke. “Skwisgaar, you aren’t in the court when the trial over her happened. So you didn’t see what her former master did to her.”

The king undid her belt and then gently pulled her tunic over her head, revealing her back to the blond. 

Skwisgaar’s look changed quickly. His eyes went wide at the damage to her back. He stared and then his eyes met the king’s, who was staring at him over the woman’s shoulder.

“This…” Charles ran his hand lightly over her back, “…is what happened when she had the right of refusal. This was an injustice. This happens to more slaves than not, Skwisgaar.”

The king looked at Janet, lifting his hands to her neck in front. “Do you mind if I remove the bandage, Janet?”

“No, that’s alright.. Charles.”

He carefully unwound the cloth on her neck. As the last layer fell away, the sight it revealed finally drew a gasp from the blond.

“No matter what you think, Skwisgaar, you have it far better than most slaves out there. Another master might have beaten you bloody and scarred for some of your behavior.”

Charles took Janet’s chin and looked into her eyes. “I gave Janet to Nathan because it was both legal and just. And because I did the right thing, Janet asked to thank me and asked her master to give herself to me for a night.”

The king stroked along her jaw into her hair. “A simple thank you would have been more than enough. But I agreed because of her past. I wanted to give this slave some pleasure.”

He leaned in close and whispered to her. “I really did.” And kissed her slow and long before breaking the kiss.

“Now, Janet, would you undress me?” The king asked.

Janet smiled at him and began to untie his belt. She noticed the front of his tunic was tented and she looked up with a sly smile as she pulled the belt free from around his waist.  
She took his tunic by the shoulders and pulled it over his head as the king bowed to help her.

She dropped his tunic on the floor at his command and knelt to take off his sandals, trying not to stare at his erection.

After she had removed both sandals, the king placed his hand on her head and stroked her hair. “Now, Janet, kiss me.”

Janet smiled up at him. She knew what he meant. She leaned forward, parting her lips, and licking the base of his cock above his scrotum. The red head drew her tongue in lazy circles, making the king moan. She ran her tongue over his sack, then back to cock and in a zig zag up it to the glans.

“Ah, dear gods, Janet! You have a sweet mouth!” The king ran his fingers into her hair, stroking her head. He had his head back and eyes closed, so he didn’t see the glare the blond shot the both of them.

Janet sucked on the cock’s head, teasing the slit with the tip of her tongue. Then she curled her tongue to cradle his cock as she slid down it’s length.

Charles moaned deeper. “Oh, enough! Enough, Janet. There is so much more I wish to do.”

The king pulled back to lift the slave to her feet. He wrapped his arms around for a kiss. He said with a wicked smile, “Now, undress Skwisgaar.”

“Yes, Charles.” Janet turned and walked over to the blond.

The tall man was leaning against the chest behind him, his long legs stretch out before him and his arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face. 

When the red head stepped up to him, he didn’t move. She just smiled up at him, rose up on her toes and kissed him, teasing his lips with her tongue. She put her hands just below his shoulders and slid them to slip her fingers between his arms and his chest to find his nipples through the thin silk of his tunic. She pinched the nipples between two fingers on both hands and was surprised to find something more than just flesh. He was pierced! But the surprise did not make her brake the kiss. She deepened it by leaning in more.

Skwisgaar moaned in spite of his resolve to not give in so fast. His arms loosened, dropped to her hips, and then around her, pulling her closer as she pinched and rubbed his nipples.

Janet broke the kissed to smile slyly up at Skwisgaar. Her hands dropped to his waist to untie his belt and pull it from around him. She moved then to the front of his tunic and gave it a tug upward.

With a sigh, Skwisgaar relented and leaned down to let her pull the tunic off of him. 

Janet grabbed at his hair sticks and pulled them out as she pulled the tunic over the blond’s head. His hair fell down to cover his back almost to his ass. And his nipples proved to be crossed pierced. She leaned in to suck on both nipples before moving downward. To another surprise- Skwisgaar had on a loincloth.

The woman didn’t know why he wore one. After all, from his body it was obvious he didn’t do heavy labor- no scars or calluses. It sported a nice bulge at the moment as she started to tug at the ties that held it on. But she had no idea why…oh dear sweet father of the gods! THAT was why! He needed help to tuck his long cock back, otherwise it would have been shown off at the least breeze or bend. And if the blond got as aroused as he was right now, well, it would have pulled the tunic up around his waist. 

But that wasn’t the most surprising to Janet. After all, Nathan was a large man as well. She would guess that Nathan was thicker, but Skwisgaar was longer. What surprised Janet the most, though she tried to hide her reaction, was his cock was pierced- a silver ring in the tip and two piercings at the underside base. 

Skwisgaar grinned down at her. “Toos much for yous?”

Janet just smiled up at him as she dropped to her knees to remove his scandals. When she was done, she looked back over her shoulder at the king.

He had moved to the bed and settled himself in the middle, propped up by pillows, and was slowly stroking himself. “Yes, Janet, kiss Skwisgaar, too.”

She turned back to the blond, her hands on his knees. She ran them up to his thighs and hips gently as she took the underside piercings into her mouth and sucked hard. That made him moan and thread his fingers into her hair. She released the piercings and turned her head to one side suck on his member. She slid up his erection, with just a tease of her teeth, to the tip. The red head run her tongue over the velvet smooth head and into the ring before giving it a tug. 

Skwisgaar moaned again and thrust forward. The woman pulled away for a moment and grinned wickedly up at him. Only when he settled back, with a snarl, did she lean forward to take his cock in her mouth. She clamped her hands on his hips and put pressure on them to mean ‘don’t move’.

Janet slid up his length slowly, taking a surprising amount in. 

Skwisgaar groaned “Faster! Mores!”

This only caused Janet to pause, then draw back slower. She shifted slightly and began another slow slide up his cock, this time taking it almost all the way in. When she got as fast as she could go, the woman paused, then hummed.

“Oh, gods!” Skwisgaar hissed. “Wickeds tease.”

“Enough! Come to bed, my slaves.” The king, his voice rough with lust, called.

Janet pulled back and released the blond’s cock with a slurp. She rose to her feet, smiling sweetly up at the tall man.

Skwisgaar, panting, glared at her. He didn’t know what to think about her. He hated she was there, but at the same time he was starting to like that she was there. She was taking his place in the king’s bed, if only for the night, but the things she did with her mouth!

Janet turned and walked to the end of the bed while Charles pushed pillows from behind him so he lay down on the bed. The red head climbed onto the bed and, straddling the king’s body, crawled up the bed to him. He reached up to take her head in his hand and pull her down into a kiss. As the kiss deepened, the king ghosted his hand down her back to her ass as his other hand positioned his cock to enter her. He pushed just into her and then put his other hand on her ass and pulled her down as he thrust up.

The woman moaned into the mouth of the king. They broke the kiss, panting. She kissed along his jaw, his earlobe and down along his neck to nuzzled at curve between neck and shoulder.

Charles held her tight to him. “Now, Skwisgaar, enter her!” 

Skwisgaar had emptied the contents of a small jar into his hand and oiled up his member before he had climbed on the bed behind Janet. He teased, stroked, and stretched her rear entry until he felt she was ready. The blond pushed into her a short way, put his hands on her hips, did a couple of short strokes, and then slammed into her.

At Janet’s moan, Charles glared at Skwisgaar over her shoulder and mouthed ‘if you hurt her…..’. The blond smirked at him before leaning down and kissing the woman’s other shoulder.

The men held still for what seemed forever to Janet. She was almost ready to beg them to move when they started, in opposite rhythms to the other. The king held her close so she couldn’t move. He moved with steady, forceful strokes with a little grind as he thrust in. The blond started with long, slow strokes, almost all the way out and then with a faster thrust in, and picking up speed.

Charles nuzzled her neck, licking and sucking forcefully enough to leave a mark, but not break the skin. He thrust up into her as he held her waist, grinding a little every so often to rub against her when he thrust in.

Skwisgaar pumped into her faster and rougher than the king did, in spite or because of the king’s threat of punishment. The blond settled down on his elbows, hugging tight to the two below him with his chest just brushing the red head’s back. His sweat ran off him onto her and lightly stung the few partly open cuts she had. 

Janet was moaning from the sensations the men was giving her, the different rhythms and speeds driving her closer and closer to her edge. But the king held her so she couldn’t move and that frustrated her! So she waited until both men’s rhythm had them deep inside her and she squeezed, startling both men and making them moan deeply.

Charles heard her wicked chuckle at their reaction, and replied “Wicked girl!”

He ground against her harder. “Are you close, wicked girl? Come for me! Come for us.” he whispered. “Come for me!”

The only reaction Skwisgaar had to that was a hitch in his rhythm that only Janet felt. He nuzzled through her hair to her shoulder and thrust harder.

Janet moaned with the men again. Charles’ whispers slipping into her ear and making her shiver. The heat was rising inside her, spiraling out until it exploded and she shuddered and cried out against the king’s neck.

Coming back to the men, she purred. “Now, come for me! Charles! Skwisgaar! Come for me!”

“Is..close! Soo close.” Skwisgaar moaned. 

Charles just groaned and increased his thrusts as much as he could. “I’m… I.. OH YES! JANET!” He came deep inside her, filling her with his seed.

With a groan and wordless cry, Skwisgaar followed, thrusting deep and holding still. As he came slowly back, he whispered “Charles” so quietly Janet barely heard it.

They stayed joined, sweaty, panting, for a few moments until their hearts slowed and breathing returned to normal.  
Skwisgaar pulled out of Janet and lifted her off of Charles. 

“I think…I think we need to cool off.” Charles said as he sat up. After running his hand through his hair to pull it off of his sweaty face, he reached around Janet to brush blond hair from Skwisgaar’s face.

Janet smiled at this, hidden behind her hair. She followed the two men as they slipped off the bed and into the pool room again. Skwisgaar walked between the woman and the king almost pointedly. 

Janet ignored him and walked to the edge of the pool and dove in. The two men entered the pool in the shallow end, dunking themselves enough to rinse off and then sat on an underwater bench that ran the width of the pool at the shallow end while watching the woman swim for a while.

The red head tired after awhile and swam until she could walk in the pool. She smiled again at the sight of the two men, just sitting together, not talking, Skwisgaar’s arm around Charles’ shoulders. 

“So, are we cooled down yet?” Charles asked. 

“Ja, master.” 

Janet nodded. 

“Then, back to bed, my slaves.” Charles rose and climbed from the pool.

Back in the bedroom, the king settle the woman in the middle of the bed between himself and Skwisgaar. The blond glared at her and then rolled over on his side with his back to the two of them as they drifted off to sleep. 

 

TBC


	3. Legacy Dream Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part de third. The royal orgy. Sex, just sex.

Skwisgaar lay on his side and seethed. Only an hour with them and she got to call him Charles? She was no less a slave then he was and she got to call him by his name? Charles was his master, not hers! His.

The blond finally calmed enough to slip into sleep. But he went into strange dreams. The one he partly remembered in the morning had him in chains, beaten and bloody, with the king standing before him, laughing. But it wasn’t the king. Next to him, in worse shape then he was, was Janet. He knelt down beside her, but it was no longer her, it was Charles in a slave’s collar. The woman was stretched out before them, very pregnant, in labor, and bleeding to death.

A roar jerked him awake, but the sound was only in his dream. Somehow, he knew it was General Nathan’s cry, even if he hadn’t seen him in the dream.

Janet was slowly drawn out of sleep by a gentle stroking of the scar on her neck. She blinked several times to clear the sleep from her eyes before fully registering that it was someone other than Nathan or Toki in front of her.

The king was slowly, gently rubbing his thumb over her collar scar, as if he could wipe it away if he tried long enough.

“Good morning….Charles.” Janet whispered. 

The king smiled at her. “Thank you for that. So few, so very few, call me by my name. It’s nice to hear it.”

“Skwisgaar called you by name, last night. I don’t think he knew I heard him, against my neck. I think he is rather jealous about you.”

Charles sighed. “He’s never called me anything but master, not even here.”

“Have you ever told him he could? No matter where he came from, as a slave, even one as arrogant as he is, you get to be careful about what you say and do. I am finding it difficult to call not only your majesty by name, but my masters as well. It’s…. a learning experience.” Janet replied. “Charles.”

“Yes, that is true.” The king sighed. “And Skwisgaar is arrogant. I swear he does crave punishment. There are more than a few blond babies in the slaves’ and servants’ quarters.”

The blond shifted behind them, but he didn’t reveal he was awaking and listening.

Janet raised her head slightly and cocked an eyebrow at the king with a sly smile. She continued, “Maybe he does that to get your attention.”

“He is my number one, but he can never be my only.” Charles sighed again. “I may be the king, but I am no freer than you are, Janet. I’m a slave to my people and my country. I have to produce heirs, so there are my wives to make sure of a strong, wise, and healthy son or two. Then there are alliances to be made, any way I can. Besides, he beds others, too. How can he be my only if I am not his?”

Janet got bold and reached out to stroke the bed tousled hair from the king’s face. “You take a lesson from your humble slaves, your majesty. You take want you can, when you can. Because tomorrow it might end and you lose what you care about.”

The king had sad smile on his face as he slid his hand up from her neck to draw her in for a gentle kiss. He then ran his hand down her body to draw her close to him and lift her left leg up and over his hip. The slave felt his erection as he pulled her in closer and ground against her. 

Continuing the kiss, Charles positioned his cock and pushed into her until they were groin to groin.

The king broke the kiss with “Then I hope you don’t mind if I take your advise right now.”

With a stifled moan, Janet replied, “Not at all, Charles.”

The king captured her mouth again as he held her tight to him with his hand on her ass. He moved the hand he was leaning on until he found her equally trapped hand and laced their fingers together before he began rocking slowly against her.

Their movements were small, slow, and gentle. Even if they thought the blond next to them was awake, they did not want to rude about their passion. If he wanted to join, he could roll over and join them. But the king privately hoped he did not. He wanted this small thing from Janet for himself. 

Janet stroked the king’s back as she rocked against him. She felt his tongue invade her mouth and she teased back with hers, stroking and sucking on the royal tongue.

The king was rolling fast to his edge. It was quite arousing trying to be quiet and passionate at the same time. If his slave was awake, he hoped this would not upset him, because he had plans for him after he sent Nathan’s slave home. 

Janet added a squeeze when Charles thrust in, making him moan against her mouth. His hips moved harder and faster and he broke the kiss to whisper “Oh, you wicked woman! I’m soo close! Make me come for you!”

Janet smiled wickedly and squeezed harder each time he thrust in. He pumped faster and recaptured her mouth to groan against it. Then he moaned deep and long as he shot his seed into her, thrusting short, shallow strokes.

They held together, panting, until their hearts quieted. The king pulled away from her and off of the bed to help her off. He motioned to keep silent as he gestured her to go into the pool room. He went and gathered a couple of folded bundles of cloth and a small box and pouch before picking up her tunic and sandals before heading into the other room himself.

As soon as he thought they were in the other room and he was alone, Skwisgaar got out of bed and went to spy on them. There was a shadowed niche where he could see out into the pool room. He watched as the woman dove into the pool and the king put down the things he carried before he entered the pool at the shallow end.

Janet dove deep as she could in the pool, then swam to Charles on the bench at the shallow end. She walked through the water to sit by his left side. “So, are you ever going to tell Skwisgaar he is your only in your heart?”

Charles sighed. “How can a king tell a slave he is his only? Specially when I can not keep that pledge.”

Skwisgaar’s emotions were so very conflicted right then. He almost stepped out of the shadows, but stayed hidden, watching.

They were both quiet for a while, just savoring the peace.

Until the king cocked his head, raised an eyebrow, and shifted to his left, putting that arm around the slave’s shoulders, and pinning her right arm between them.

“I was thinking. Just now, you gave me my pleasure. But I don’t recall you having yours.” Charles tickled her left shoulder.

Janet shrugged. “It’s like that sometimes, for a woman. We’re different. But I don’t have to fall over my edge all the time to have pleasure, Charles.”

She made to push his hand away from her shoulder, but he grabbed her wrist instead.

The king leaned in and kissed her, his free hand traveling in slow, lazy strokes down her body to her belly, then between her legs. His thumb found her clit as he slipped two fingers into her. She moaned into his mouth as he roughly teased and played with her.

Watching and listening, the hidden blond was beginning to become aroused. He took his hardening length in hand and stroked slowly.

Janet rocked herself against the king’s hand, ripples from her movements spreading out across the pool. She moaned again and again as he brought her to closer and closer to her edge.

Charles pulled away to whisper to her “Come for me, little slave. Come for me.”

The sound of the king’s voice running through her mind, Janet shuddered and thrust hard onto his hand. The fire spread out from her belly to set her whole body aflame.

Janet came slowly back to the king, panting, shivering with pleasure. The room was slowly brightening with the rising sun.

Charles released her wrist and moved to hold her hand for a moment, stroking her hair from her face. “I always want to return pleasure for pleasure given.”

The king kissed her lightly and then released the slave to stand up. He offered his hand to her to climb out of the pool to dry off. They both dried off and Janet went to put on her tunic from the night before.

“No, Janet. Not that one. Here, a gift.” Charles, already dressed himself, lifted the second tunic he has brought out. It was a dark green silk men’s tunic. “It’s not a woman’s tunic. But it’s too big for me and not long enough for Skwisgaar. And as it’s silk, it should be easy on your back.”

“Oh! It’s…lovely… Charles.” Janet touched the fabric. “Are…are you sure? How…”

“Can a slave take such a gift from a king? With thanks I hope.” Charles smiled at her.

“Yes, thank you very much, King Charles.” Janet said with a shy smile. “And I will wear it with honor.”

She raised her arms and he slipped it on her. She tied her own belt over it as the king got the small box he had brought out. From it, he pulled a short sliver chain.

“And this is for you, too, Janet. Do not defy your king, slave!” He said with a grin.

“No, your majesty.” 

“It’s just for you, along with it’s box.” The king picked up the pouch. “Now, this is for your master. I forgot to give it to him the other day. But, this one…” He held up a silver chit. “…is for you, to buy something beautiful.”

He wrapped up everything, including her hair picks, in yesterday’s tunic, as she put on her sandals. Then he lead her out and down the hallway she had entered in the night before. 

“I’ll send you home before my general comes looking for his slave.” Charles said, grinning. “I don’t want to start a rebellion over you.”

Janet’s eyes were wide. “He’d…he’d do that?”

The king laughed. “It’s a joke, Janet! I forget he is still a new master to you. You’ll understand him sooner or later.”

They arrived at a guard’s station half way between the king’s private quarters and the side gate she had arrived at last night. The handful of young men on duty snapped to attention when they saw the king step in the room. He looked over who was there and picked a young man with a bruise fading on his chin. 

“You, do you know where General Nathan lives?”

“Yes, your majesty!” the young man barked.

“Good. Take this young woman home to him. See that she arrives safely.” Charles turned back to Janet. “Thank you for your visit, Janet. Tell General Nathan I expect to see him soon.”

“Yes, your majesty.” 

The king turned and went back to his rooms. He found a clay jar that held some mead and went to pour two goblets to empty the jar. “Well, Skwisgaar, are you going to come out or are you going to stay in the shadows?”

The blond, not in the least bothered by his nudity or his almost full erection, padded out into the pool room to stand next to the king. “Whats is your command, master?”

Charles sighed and handed him one of the goblets. “That was suppose to be for Janet and only her. Not to arouse you.”

“Are yous going to punish mes, master?” Skwisgaar was not the least bit repentant. 

“Why? It won’t do any good.” Charles replied. “Janet wanted to thank me for letting her stay with Nathan and saving her life. It was meant for me. But I included you.”

“Whys, master?” 

“I did want you to see what had been done to her. You have been very lucky that you didn’t have an abusive master.” Charles drained his mead. “But I also wanted to give you both pleasure. I thought you might like something new. You bed enough of the other slaves to make me think I’ve gotten boring in bed.”

“Is…sorry, master….Charles.” Skwisgaar hung his head, his voice for a change quiet. “Dats….not why Is dos dat. Is…”

The king looked surprised. “That is the first time you called me by my name, Skwisgaar.”

“Am Is allowed to, master? Yous has never said if Is could.” The blond replied. “Is was jealous whens yous let Janet calls yous dat.”

“I….have my own reasons for that.” Charles put his goblet down and studied his slave for a moment. “I… would like for you to call me Charles, at least here, in private. It’s a dangerous thing to have a forward slave in public.”

Skwisgaar finished his drink and nodded. “Is understand, master Charles. And Is will tries to….bes…bes….”

The king stepped forward, wrapped his hand around the slave’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. After a moment, he slid his hand down the slave’s torso to his hip and then to stroke his erect cock. This made the blond moan into his mouth.

Charles stepped back half a step, his hand sliding along the other’s length until he hooked two fingers in the ring. “Just…be yourself, Skwisgaar. I can’t expect you to be faithful when I can’t be because of who I am.”

Skwisgaar looked down at his master, any arrogance long gone from his eyes. “Is…do my best, my master, my Charles.”

The king smiled wickedly. “That will do, slave. Now, come to bed. I have plans for you.”

And Charles lead Skwisgaar across the pool room to the bed room by the ring in his cock, the blond smirking wickedly.

The young solider lead Janet out to the side courtyard and ordered a horse to be brought around. They waited quietly, Janet with her eyes on the ground.

The young man eyed her for a moment. “You’re General Nathan’s slave? The one that caused that commotion a couple of days ago?”

“Er, I did? I guess yes, sir.” Janet blushed just a bit.

“Oh, no ‘sir’! I’m just a foot solider. A guard here in the palace when we aren’t on the borders. But I was on duty both days in the court, when you came and three days later when the king made his decision. So I recognized you.” The solider said.

“Oh.” 

“That’s where I got this.” He gestured to the bruise on his chin. “Bringing down your old master. He was not happy to say the least and really fought.”

“Oh! I’m sorry about that, sir!”

The young man chuckled. “Oh, I got a few shots in before we brought him down.”

“For that, sir, I thank you very much.” Janet smiled at him.

“Oh, it was no problem! I would follow General Nathan into a raging battle. So if he sees something in you, I am glad to defend your honor for him.”

“My….honor?” Janet was startled.

The horse was brought around and the solider swung up. Then he offered his hand to bring the red head up in front of him. They were quiet on the short ride to Nathan’s home. Once there, Janet told him to try the side gate as someone in the household would be awake to let her in. 

The young man dismounted, helped her down, and pounded on the gate. When one of the house slaves answered and opened the gate, he turned back to the horse. 

Just before he swung back up, Janet called to him. As he turned, she quick kissed the bruise on his chin, said thank you to him again, and was through the gate to the house.

The young solider smiled as he remounted the horse and rode off. 

Janet padded through the mostly quiet house. There was only a few slaves starting the day, being to prepare the morning meal and whatever chores that had to be done that day. She knew Nathan and Toki would still be asleep.

She entered Nathan’s bedroom as silently as she could, putting her bundle down on a chest near the door. 

Nathan and Toki were still in bed. Toki was on his back near the side closest to where Janet was creeping up to the bed. Nathan was on his side next to Toki with his arm draped over the brunette. Their breathing was slow. 

Janet was slowly moving over the two men, trying not to breathe. She hovered closer and closer. The men’s eyes were tightly closed. The red head almost believed they were both asleep until Toki snorted trying not to laugh out loud. 

Nathan’s green eyes popped open and with a roar he grabbed Janet and hauled her over them into the bed! The two men pounced on her in a flash, laughing. 

“Assassin!” The warrior cried with a grin.

“Thiefs! Nathan, wes being robs!” Toki was trying to pin the wiggling woman down. “Ohs, it’s justs Janet. Back to sleep, den.”

The brunette released her and rolled back to his side of the bed. 

“Harrumph! I guess I’ll be going to my bed then! If you don’t want me.” Janet made to move off of the bed but Nathan held on to her tight.

“No, oh, no, slave! You stay where you are!” Nathan growled. “We missed you last night.”

“Pfft! I doubt that.” The red head replied. “You two were probably too busy to miss me.”

“Wells, ja, but wes still miss yous, Janet.” Toki sat back up and leaned over to kiss her. 

Janet, held snug against Nathan with her back to him, his legs to either side of her, reached up with her one free arm to slide her hand into the brunette’s hair to hold the kiss.

Nathan was stroking her and her tunic, feeling the softness of the silk. “Wait a minute. This isn’t the tunic you wore last night.”

Janet broke the kiss with Toki reluctantly. “No, the king gave it to me. It’s silk.”

Nathan’s eye brows shot up. “You made an impression. Wait, silk? And is this a silver chain? You didn’t have that last night either.”

“The king gave that to me, too.” 

Toki looked up at Nathan. “Oh, noes! De king is trying to steals her, Nathan!”

Nathan narrowed his eyes. “I think we need to remind her who she belongs to, Toki. Get this off of her!”

Toki had her belt off and tossed it on the floor. The tunic took a little longer (specially as neither man wanted to tear it and ruin her gift), specially with both laughing and spoiling the seriousness of their ‘attack’. But the warrior held the slave woman to him through it all, his cock trapped between them and getting harder with the ‘struggle’.

The brunette was also fully hard by the time they peeled the tunic off. He leered down at her as he knelt between her legs, which were held wide by the warrior beneath her with his legs.

Nathan growled. “Take her, Toki. Teach her who owns her, who she belongs to. Then I will remind her after you. We’ll make her not want to stray from us.”

Toki shifted enough to position himself and entered her, pushing all the way into her. He lowered himself down on his elbows to capture her mouth.

Janet moaned into his mouth as he pushed his tongue into her to taste and command. She also felt Nathan’s hard cock against the small of her back. The warrior ground upward against her. 

“Mark her, Toki.” The warrior growled. “Bite her.”

Toki looked up, surprised. They had been so gentle with her because of her wounds up to now. 

Janet twisted her head to look up at Nathan as much as possible and then looked back at Toki. She finally noticed the fresh mark on his neck, just where it curved to his shoulder. She leaned forward and licked the bite mark. “Like this, master Nathan?”

“Yes!” was the purred reply.

Janet looked Toki in the eyes. “Yes, master Toki, mark me. Make me yours forever.”

“Ja, if yous wish.” The brunette lowered his head and licked the curve of her neck first. Then he bit with steadily increasing pressure until the skin broke and she bleed.

Toki began to thrust and withdraw slowly and gently. But biting Janet and tasting her blood was beginning to make him lose control. He was thrusting harder and faster, making the red head moan and cry out.

Nathan managed to capture her mouth in a rough kiss. Pulling back, he nipped her lower lip. “Ours, you are ours and we will never let you go!”

Janet bucked up against Toki, withering in Nathan’s grip. She rubbed against the warrior’s erection, making him groan. 

Toki added a little grind as he thrust in. He was rolling to his edge rapidly, but he wanted Janet to come before he did. He licked and sucked at the bite, her blood slowly pooling in the wound.

The warrior began to whisper, “Come for us, Janet! Come for me. Come for Toki.”

Janet moaned deeply. They had learned she like to hear that. She didn’t know if it was the words or their voices, but it made her shiver over the edge. The fire inside moved from spark to blaze at the sound of Nathan’s growl and she shuddered and arched up against Toki.

Toki felt it begin and lifted his head to watch the pleasure on her face. A few more thrusts, his balls tighten and he filled her with his seed with a cry. He collapsed upon her, pinning her against the man beneath them.

Nathan barely let him recover before he growled to get up. Toki pulled back with a kiss for Janet and leer for Nathan. The warrior lifted the red head and tossed her along side him across the bed. He was on top of her in a heartbeat, leering down at her as he knelt between her legs.

The warrior savaged her mouth as he pulled her legs up on either side of him, folding them against her and wrapping his arms around them to hold them in place. He shifted enough to position his erection and slide slowly into her completely. He stayed deep inside her, holding her legs tight, and slowly pulling back while sucking on her lower lip.

Nathan released her lip with a growl. “Mine, you are mine.”

Janet looked up into his green eyes. They held a wild light that made her shiver. “Yes, master. Yours forever.”

Nathan pulled out and slammed in hard, no longer gentle. He took her rough and hard as he lowered his head to the shoulder that Toki had not marked and bit down hard enough to draw blood right away. 

Janet groaned and responded to his thrusts in kind. Her heart and her breathing were racing so fast! The fire was beginning to build again and would be out of control soon.

Toki was suddenly beside her and taking her mouth again. With Nathan drinking her blood on her right shoulder and Toki invading her mouth, she could barely move. 

Nathan was rolling to his edge too fast! He wanted it to last longer. But watching Toki take Janet and then taking her and tasting her blood was driving him wild. He wanted her to come again. With a last flick of his tongue over her neck, he whispered roughly “Come for me! Come for me, Janet, my slave!”

The red head moaned against Toki’s mouth. She felt Nathan grind against her and it pushed her further. When Toki joined Nathan in whispering “Come for me!”, the fire roared out of control again and she arched up against the warrior with a groan.

Feeling Janet shudder beneath him, Nathan finally came hard into her with a roar. Collapsing on top of her, he released her legs and wrapped his right arm around Toki, too, and drew him into a three way hug.

Toki released Janet’s mouth and attacked Nathan’s, licking Janet’s blood off of his lips and leaving the warrior even more breathless. 

The black haired man rolled off of the red head, laughing and trying to slow his breathing. He lay on his side, gazing at his two slaves who were grinning back at him. 

“Mine.” Nathan panted. “You are mine and I’ll let no one steal you from me.”

The days flowed one into another and Janet grew use to the warrior’s ways. She became less shy and more open as her back healed. But he found it difficult to get anything out of her on her past life. She just did not want to remember any of it.

He and Toki finally took her shopping for women’s clothing. He bought her several woman’s tunics, longer than men’s. Janet was overwhelmed by the amount of things he got for her.

She used the silver chit the king gave her to get a blue silk tunic, the very first thing she was able to buy for herself. It was hardly more than a large piece of cloth in the Roman style of tunics- it was pinned on one shoulder and open along that side, held close by a belt. 

Janet wore the new blue tunic the night, almost two weeks after her visit to the palace, Charles and Skwisgaar came to Nathan’s for dinner. The ‘official’ reason was to discuss military business. But a few knew it was a personal visit.

Nathan and Toki met the king and Skwisgaar as they rode into the small courtyard of Nathan’s home. They had a small escort that left and returned to the palace. 

“Welcome to my humble home, your majesty.” Nathan said with a smile.

“Oh, enough, Nathan! I came to get rid of that!” Charles replied. 

“Well, Charles, I thought I’d give you a few seconds of respect.” The warrior growled. 

They entered the house as the grooms took the horses away. Most of Nathan’s house slaves were already in their quarters for the night, having eaten already. Only the head slave and Janet were still about. The older woman to finish up the dinner preparations and Janet to serve and to be a part of the evening. 

Nathan had been almost hesitant to explain to the red headed woman what would happen when the king came for dinner. She had laughed and reassured the warrior she knew what was expected of her and that she had no problem with the situation. But he was still almost apologetic about it, worried that he no better than her past masters, using her.

Janet had kissed him and told him that he was not using her. That it was simply a night of pleasure. That she trusted him, Toki, and Charles. She wasn’t sure about Skwisgaar yet, but…

Nathan laughed the last and held her close. 

Janet was finishing up setting the food out as they entered the pool room. The room was most private part of the house, save for Nathan’s bedroom. They would have no interruptions for the night.

Nathan and Charles were talking as they entered the room with Toki and Skwisgaar trailing along behind them. Skwisgaar seemed to be sizing Toki up and the brunette was trying to ignore the blond.

“And who is this vision, Nathan? Did you get a new slave?” Charles said as he walked over to the red head.

Janet laughed. “It’s me, your majesty.”

“You look every beautiful in that, Janet. Much more like a woman.” The king kissed her lightly. 

Nathan motioned the king and his slave to a couple of the loungers and he and Toki took two others. Janet moved some small tables to hold their food and served them food and poured the wine. Then stood back to wait on their requests.

“Oh, no, this will not do! Nathan, why isn’t Janet joining us? Surely she is hungry, too.” Charles said. 

“There isn’t another couch, your majesty.” Janet answered for him.

“Ah! What did I tell you? In private, I’m Charles.” The king said. “And sit here with me.”

Skwisgaar glared up at her through his hair as she glanced at Nathan for approval. When he gave a slight nod, she dished a small amount of food for herself and perched on the end of the king’s couch.

The king and the warrior did at least talk some military, with Toki adding some information to the discussion, for a short while. But as the food and specially the wine were consumed, the talk moved from business to pleasure. Janet and Skwisgaar just listened, ate, and drank. 

As the other finished their food, Janet gathered the plates and poured more wine. She tried to stay ‘on duty’, but the king kept calling her to his side, finally making her sit right next to him with his arm around her. She didn’t quite relax into the embrace. She was too aware of two sets of eyes on her- Nathan, possessively, and Skwisgaar, jealously. Neither wanting the king to pay that much attention to her. Toki was just watching it all. 

“Now, men and women feel pleasure differently.” Charles said, taking her chin in his free hand and turning her to face him. “Isn’t that so, Janet?”

“Yes, I guess so….Charles.” Janet replied quietly. She was a bit too aware of the men in the room. Her breathing was getting rougher.

The king leaned in and kissed her firmly, taking her lower lip in his teeth as he pulled back. 

“Nathan, I think we have too many clothes, specially our slaves.” The king tugged at her belt and pulled it free before undoing the pin that held the tunic on her right shoulder. “Skwisgaar, strip now. And, Janet, I’d like to see how your back is healing.”

The tall blond stood and stripped, more because it was an order than a desire. With his master’s attention on the woman, he did it rapidly, only really paying attention to Toki’s reaction to his body and his erection after he stripped off his loin cloth. After all, Toki was the only one in the room that hadn’t seen him naked yet. 

Janet rose from the lounge, pulling her tunic free and tossing it to one side. She then knelt in front of the king with her back to him so he could inspect her scars on her back.

Toki looked at Nathan for a cue and received a nod from the warrior as the dark haired man rose to strip himself. 

The king and his slave had not made a visit to Nathan’s home since Toki had come to be with the warrior and the brunette slave was unsure of the situation. He wasn’t sure if Nathan had asked or warned the king away or if the king had stayed away because of his relationship with the warrior. But he knew the warrior was possessive and protective of him. He didn’t know why Nathan seemed less so with Janet.

The warrior wrapped his arms around the brunette slave as soon as he was naked and pulled him in for a kiss. 

Skwisgaar was the only one without an partner. He was glaring at the red headed woman with such venom he didn’t notice the king had seen his look.

Charles pulled something from that he had tucked into his belt before he rose and peeled his tunic off. He bend and ran his hands gently over Janet’s almost completely healed back. There were no stitches left and the zigzag wounds weren’t so angry anymore.

The king then turned to the blond slave and grabbed his wrists. He then bound the blond’s hands together with what he had pulled from his belt- a long red silk strip. “Skwisgaar, what have I told you about your attitude? I guess I have to give you to General Nathan to punish again.”

Charles lead the bound slave over to Nathan and handed him off. He turned, took Toki’s face in his hands and kissed him hard.

He pulled away with a grin at Nathan’s glare. “Don’t worry, Nathan. I won’t touch him. I understand about you and Toki. Why do you think I stayed away since you got him?”

The king turned back toward Janet and noticed her hungry stare. She licked her lips at the sight of them and their erections, all different and all incredible.

Nathan chuckled. “I told you she likes to watch.” 

“Well, then…” Charles said as he almost stalked back to her. “…you will have to put on a very good show for our little watcher.”

The king held out his hand to help her up when he got back to his lounge. Janet shook her head. “No. Sit down… Charles.” 

With a raised eyebrow, the king sat down. Janet turned around and settled between his legs, pushing his knees wide. She leaned forward and licked the underside base of his cock with a hard, slow circular motion that drew a groan from the king.  
Meanwhile, Nathan took Skwisgaar and had him kneel on the lounge. The lounge had one end that curved up to make a side one could lean against. The warrior fastened the red tie to the rest, leaving the blond slave stretched out about the lounge. 

Toki was watching the two on the other lounge and drooling. Nathan and Skwisgaar both got distracted for a moment watching the slave and the king, both with slight dismayed looks. 

Janet was gently fondling the royal balls as she licked up the king’s erection, teasing the tip, and then back down. The red head moved both hands to his thighs as she took his cock into her mouth and slid it deep into her throat. She moved along the king’s length slowly back and forth, making him groan. 

“Enough, Janet! I want more.” Charles moaned as he pushed her off of him. “Come up here now.”

The king helped the slave up onto the lounge and positioned her on her hands and knees facing the other men. Then he got behind her, and with his hands on her hips, slid all the way into her. Charles bent over Janet, wrapping one arm around her waist, and stroking up her torso to cup a breast as he kissed her shoulder.

“Oh, you feel so good, Janet.” Charles whispered to her. Then he looked toward the others. “Well, boys? Are you going to please our watcher or not?”

“Ah, yeah, right.” Nathan growled. He was just glad he hadn’t drooled. 

The warrior turned to Toki and savaged his mouth while grinding their hips together. As this was right in front of the bound blond slave, it drew a groan from him.

“Dis is dildos! Are yous going to ig-nores mes?” Skwisgaar hissed. 

Nathan grinned wickedly down at him. “Impatient, blondie? Toki, come here.”

The dark haired man helped the brunette slave up on the lounge in front of the blond slave. Nathan then savaged the bound Skwisgaar’s mouth, forcing his tongue in to take control. As he pulled back, he bit the blond’s lower lip.

“Make him feel good, Skwisgaar, like I know you can.”

Skwisgaar smirked at him. “Betters dan you cans.”

Nathan growled as he grabbed the jar of oil. He slicked himself up before climbing up on lounge behind the blond. The warrior pushed two fingers into the bound man as he watched Toki rubbed the tip of his cock along Skwisgaar’s lips. 

Skwisgaar curled his tongue around the brunette’s cock before wrapping his lips around the glans and sucking up the pre-cum. He took the length in slowly, inching up it until he could rub his nose in the brunette’s treasure trail.

“Ja, yeess, dat’s the way.” Toki purred as he wrapped his hand around Skwisgaar’s head and treaded his fingers into the silky blond hair.

Nathan pulled his fingers from the blond slave and put the head of his cock at the puckered entry and pushed in a little. He then grabbed the blond’s hips hard enough to bruise and slammed all the way into him, making him moan around Toki’s cock.

Over on the other lounge, Charles was grinding his hips against Janet without moving out or in. He had pulled her hair away from her left shoulder and was nipping, kissing, and sucking his way from shoulder to ear and back again.

“Pleease!” Janet moaned. “Please… Charles! Move!”

“Ah, but I am, watcher, I am.” Charles whispered in her ear. “Oh, you mean move the other way.”

“Tease!” She hissed and tried to move away from him.

But his arm was wrapped firmly around her waist, holding her tightly against his body. The king moved his other hand back down to her slit to tease her as he finally took pity and pulled out halfway and thrust back in. They began to rock their bodies in opposite rhythm with slowly building force.

Across the room, the other men almost echoed their movements. Nathan, holding firmly on Skwisgaar’s hips, pushed him forward as he pulled back. Toki would pulled the blond forward on his cock. Then the blond was pushed back from the brunette as the black haired man slammed back into him. 

“Ah, what a wonderful show they provide for us. Don’t they, little watcher?” Charles purred.

“Yesss, oh, yes!” Janet groaned. 

Her arms were trembling from the sensations traveling through her body. The king was rubbing and teasing her as he thrust in and out. Sometimes pinching her to make her cry out. The fire was already starting to build in her belly.

Skwisgaar was being worked over well. His throat was full of Toki and he sucked and licked as only he could do. When the brunette was thrust in deep, the blond would hum and make the brunette moan again and again.

Behind him, Nathan was slamming into him, his hands bruising his hips. The warrior’s cock was hitting the right spot each time, making the blond slave moan and add to the brunette slave’s pleasure. 

But the blond’s cock was being ignored and he wanted someone, anyone, to touch him! Now! But he couldn’t free his mouth to say anything. Toki’s hand held him to his task of pleasuring him. So Skwisgaar bucked and grind back on Nathan as best he could.

“What, slave?” Nathan growled. “Feeling neglected? What to you want me to do?”

Skwisgaar tried to glare at him, but was only able to grunt around Toki’s cock.

“No, Nathan! Don’t touch him.” Charles panted. “I have plans for him.”

Nathan glanced over at Charles and saw his wicked grin as the blond slave groaned at the order. 

“You think I’m cruel, slave?” The king aimed at the bound slave. “You don’t know what I have in mind for you. You might like it. Have….oh, gods, Janet!… have patience.”

Charles was panting and beginning to get close to his edge. He slid his arm that was around the red head’s waist up her body to grip her shoulder to hold her firmly. His other hand continued to tease and draw moans and cries from her. 

“Come for me, little watcher. Come for me.” Charles purred in her ear. “I’m so close! Come for me and make me come for you!”

“Chaaarllees!” Janet moaned. And she felt her nerves catch on fire! The red head shuddered with a groan and almost collapsed forward. 

“Yees! Ah, JANET!” The king cried out as he thrust hard into her and fell over his edge. He bucked hard as he filled her with ropes of cum until he just held her close as he shuddered.

Panting, the two stayed together as they watched the others.

Skwisgaar would have glared at the two if he was free. But Toki was keeping him focused on his job. 

“Ja, yous dos dis sooo good! Makes me comes, Skwisgaar, makes me comes!” Toki purred down at the blond. “Is soo close!”

All of this was getting to be too much for the warrior. Seeing his two slaves pleasured and the tightness of the bound slave was pushing him to his edge faster than he wanted to go. 

“Ah, yes! Take this, blondie! You are so tight for such a slut!” Nathan growled at the slave. “Please Toki as much as you are doing me! Make him come! Ah, gods! I can’t hold on!”

With a roar, the warrior thrust deep into the slave in quick shallow moves. He threw his head back as he filled the blond to over flowing. Nathan shuddered and then fell back, pulling out with a slight pop.

Toki, eyes half lidded in passion, finally came with a low moan. He pushed the blond back, taking his own cock in hand and stroked off, sending his seed all over the bound slave’s face. 

“Oh, very pretty, Toki.” Charles purred. He leaned back, pulling out of Janet. “Are you alright, watcher? Can you stand?”

“Yes.” Janet whispered. 

“Good. I think my slave needs a little pleasure. Would you like to take care of him for me?” The king asked with a kiss to her shoulder.

Janet gave the king a wickedly little smile as she rose a little unsteady from the lounge. She kissed Toki and helped him to slid out from under Skwisgaar as she asked Nathan to turn the blond on his back. As the warrior did, she untied the blond’s hands from the lounge but didn’t untie his hands. With lustful look in her eyes, Janet leaned down and instead of kissing Skwisgaar, licked Toki’s cum from his face. 

Whether she was aware of the looks and groans from the other men or not, she slowly licked every little drop cum. Then she straighten up and moved to swing herself up to straddle the blond’s thighs.

Nathan moved over to sit on Charles’ lounge. The king had laid down on his side to watch the two slaves on the other lounge. Toki hesitated a moment, and then, on a whim, moved to climb up behind Janet on Skwisgaar’s lounge. 

Janet leaned back against Toki and turned to kiss him over her shoulder as her hands moved to take Skwisgaar’s throbbing, neglected member. Her hands stroked lightly up and down his cock as Toki prolonged the kiss, sliding his tongue to savor her mouth and the wine she had drunk with dinner. 

Skwisgaar snarled and bucked up against her. “Whys yous tor-chure mes? Is makes every bodys feel goods! Please plays wit’ mes!”

Janet broke the kiss with Toki. “What? You want me, Skwisgaar?”

“JA! Nows!” the blond groaned. “Please!”

The red head leaned down, holding the blond’s cock in her hands, and licked the tip, sliding her tongue through the silver ring at the end and tugging gently at it. She squeezed the cock hard and stroked up and down in contract to how gently her tongue ran over the tip. 

Skwisgaar bucked up again with a cry. She was driving him crazy! He wanted to be inside her, Toki, somebody now!

Janet sat up with a wicked grin and rose up enough to position his cock at her entrance. Toki steady her with his hands on her hips as she slid down Skwisgaar’s long length.

Skwisgaar reached forward with his bound hands, crossed at the wrists, and touched her stomach. It was almost a reverse of how he would normally have held her, but he couldn’t do much with his hands still bound. 

The woman took it for a different meaning and untied his hands, giving him his freedom. The blond moved his hands to her ribs as she leaned down to her hands. 

“Moves, please.” Skwisgaar begged in a rough whisper. “Please, Janet, makes mes feel goods.”

Janet smiled at him as she began to pump her hips. She lowered her face to his, running her tongue over his lips before kissing them ferociously.

Toki ran his hands over Janet’s legs, ass, and back, stroking, touching. He leaned down and kissed her back along her spine, making she shiver. The brunette was beginning to get hard again. 

Janet was starting to feel the fire again herself. But Skwisgaar, with all that was done to him before, was too close to his edge. He was savaging her mouth when he fell over it, bucked hard into her, and came crying into her mouth. He held her close, one hand in her hair and the other on her lower back, as he shivered to the end of his orgasm.

As the woman pulled back from him, Skwisgaar looked up at Nathan’s two slaves, Janet and Toki behind her. There was an odd look in the blond’s eyes. Then he smiled and said “Yous makes mes feel very goods, Janet.”

Toki helped her off of Skwisgaar and the lounge. She turned to Charles and Nathan, who had satiated looks.

“I think…” Charles said. “I think we have had….a pleasurable evening, General. Thank you.”

“You’re… welcome, your majesty.” Nathan rumbled. “We’ll have to do… this again soon.”

“But not too soon.” the king replied. “Or we’ll wear out our slaves.”

“Speak for yourselves.” Janet stood up, stretched, and walked to the pool. 

Nathan and Charles laughed. 

“Well, she’ll be able to survive you and Toki.” the king said as he rose to join her in the pool.

They rinsed off in the pool and the king and his slave dressed to leave. The others dressed enough to see them off.

************************************

TBC


	4. Legacy Dream Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part de last. Janet gets a surprise that sends her in a panic at first. And in the "real" Ganymede Tales world, Nathan and Toki make their decisions.

Nathan and Toki went to the bed room and stripped for bed. Nathan climbed into the center of the bed and Toki curled up next to him and drifted off the sleep almost immediately. 

Nathan, however, stayed awake. Maybe because Janet hadn’t followed them to bed. He thought at first maybe she had to take care of ‘nature’s call’. But as the minutes slipped away, he was unsure of that. The warrior fleetingly entertained a notion she has slipped away after the king before squashing it. Then he heard the slight clink of plate against plate in the other room. 

The warrior pulled his arm free from Toki, who rolled over to the edge of the bed. He then rose and padded naked into the shadows of the other room. 

In the dark, Janet was clearing up after the party. What had been left of the food and wine was already gone and she was gathering the dirty plates and wine cups. 

“Janet, what are you doing? Leave that for the morning.” Nathan rumbled quietly.

“That’s alright, master. I don’t mind doing it.” Janet said over her shoulder. 

“Well, I do. It’s late. You have to be tired. Leave that for the others to clear in the morning and come to bed.” He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. 

She leaned back against him. “I am tired, master.”

“Then come to bed. And what did I tell you about ‘master’?” 

Janet turned around in his arms. “I know…Nathan. But it’s hard. It goes against everything I was…taught.”

“I… wish I could change your past, Janet.” Nathan stroked her face, tucking her damp hair behind her ears. “What… would you do if you were given your freedom?”

“My…freedom?” The red head looked surprised by the question. “I…don’t know. I have no where to go, mas…Nathan.”

“Would you….” Nathan asked, “… want to stay with me and Toki? Or would you… want to go…with Charles?”

“The king?” Janet was definitely puzzled. “Why would I go with him? He isn’t my master. He is a very nice man and all and is probably a good master, in spite of Skwisgaar’s behavior… Is this because you let him and Skwisgaar have me tonight when you protected Toki?”

“You noticed that. I’m sorry for that… I..” the warrior was at a loss for words.

“Perhaps it was because you have kept Toki to yourself and let me go to him to thank him that night. I’m… ‘fair game’.” The woman said. “I understand my place, master. It’s what I’m use to.”

“That is not what I meant, Janet. You are not a plaything.” Nathan growled. 

“I know. But Toki is first in your heart and will always be. I’m second if I have any place at all. That is… better than I have ever hoped for, master.” The look in her eyes was gentle and… something the warrior couldn’t identify. “I am the happiest I have ever been and more than I ever hoped for. I will do anything for you, master Nathan.”

Nathan looked down at her for a long moment. He began to untie the belt that held her tunic on her. “Then come to bed, slave. That is an order.”

She laughed. “You win, master. I’ll come to bed.”

The warrior left one loop around her waist and pulled her to bed room with it. He pulled her tunic completely off when they got to the bed and tossed it on the floor. They climbed into the bed, Nathan as usual in the middle. But this time he lay on his side facing her and held her close. Toki rolled over his sleep and snuggled close to the warrior’s back with one arm draped over his hip. Sleep rapidly claimed them.

The days passed steadily. Janet began learning how to run the warrior’s household. The older woman was teaching her replacement because she was getting on in years and wanted help in keeping the ‘boys’ in line. They had a couple more visits from Charles and Skwisgaar during the next 4 weeks.

Until it was just about 2 months that Janet had joined Nathan’s household. It seemed like she had been there for years. 

One afternoon, Nathan, Toki, and Janet was preparing to take a soak in the hot tub. The men were already in the tub as Janet pulled off her tunic. The house slave was putting some dry towels out for them as Janet ran her hand over her stomach. She was no longer as thin as she had been and was getting a bit of a belly.

“I guess I’ve been eating too much. But your food is so good, mistress!” Janet groaned.

“Nonsense!” Nathan said, leaning over the edge of the tub. “You look good. I like a little meat on the bones.”

The red head snorted as she climbed into the tub. 

“I’m not sure it’s just good food, Janet.” The older woman said. 

“Want to you mean?” Janet asked.

“Well, when did you have your last bleed?”

The red head blushed. “Er, just before I came here. Why?”

“I’ve noticed you haven’t had one since you’ve been here. You would have had to come to me for supplies if you had. And it’s been two months.” the older woman answered.

If the older slave thought she would get a pleased response at this news, she was mistaken. Janet thought a moment before it dawned on her what the other woman meant. Her eyes widen in first shock, then fear.

“No.” her voice was quiet. “Oh, no! No! NO NO!”

Janet backed up hard against the hot tub’s side, panic spreading across her face. “No! I… can’t! Master! I don’t want to leave you! Please don’t make me! I didn’t mean to have a baby! Please! I’ll do anything! Please don’t send me away!”

“What the hell!?” Nathan was confused. He and Toki exchanged bewildered looks. “What makes you think I’d sell you?”

Janet was panicking. “Please, master! I want to stay! All my masters sold me after I’d have a baby! I never got to even hold any of my children I was gotten rid of so fast. I don’t want to leave you! I’ll do anything to stay!”

Nathan pulled the woman into his arms and held her until she calmed down and quieted. “Easy, Janet. No one is going to take you away. You are mine and I will not sell you or give you away.”

The older woman came over to the tub and stroked her hair. “I’m sorry, little one. If I’d known it would have upset you, I wouldn’t have brought it up like that.”

Toki wrapped his arms around both Janet and Nathan. “Ja, Janet. Wes keeps you forevers. Besides, Is likes de ideas of a babys. Is like to be a fathers.”

“Yes, so would I.” Nathan said. “So don’t worry, Janet. You are not going anywhere.”

“Is wonder whos de father is. Wes been pretty, ahs, evens here.” Toki smirked.

“Well, she’s big for just a month or two. It might be twins, which means you both could be the fathers.” the older woman replied.

Janet, still a little stressed out, asked “Really?”

“Yes, it has happened before, with women who have more than one mate. But we wouldn’t know until you give birth.”

“I… would like that.” Janet said with a little smile. “I would… like to have your baby, master Nathan, master Toki, if… I would stay here with you.” 

“Yes, Janet, forever. You are mine and I will not let you go.” Nathan said. 

“Ja, and Is kicks his butts if hes get rids of yous, Janet.” Toki kissed her.

“Oh, really, slave?” Nathan rumbled. 

“Ja, master.” Toki smirked at him. “Yous teach mes to.”

“Oh, really?” The warrior splashed the slave, getting the red head as well and sending water out of the tub.

“Hey! I have to clean that up! Behave!” The older woman complained. “I don’t know what it’s going to be like when the babies get here. I already have two children to look after….”

Janet was quiet again all day, with a nervous look about her. She’d would busy herself about the house, like she was making sure there would be no excuse to reprimand her.

That night, when they were readying for bed, Janet was off to one side. Nathan saw her out of the corner of his eye run her hand over her unbelted tunic and over the slight belly she had. There was a miserable look on her face.

“Janet, I will not sell you, for any reason.” He stepped up to her and wrapped his arms around her from the back. “What can I say that will make you believe that?”

“I’m sorry, master.” She said quietly. “It’s just…”

“I know. But I am not your other masters. Have I ever given you reason to think I was?”

“No, master.”

Toki watched from the bed. He know this was something Janet would have to work out herself. He would talk with her later, try to add his words to Nathan’s, to convince her it was alright.

On impulse, Nathan pulled her tunic off over her head, turned her around, and knelt in front of her. The warrior then kissed her belly and then pulled her in for a strong hug.

“Janet, this is the best thing. If you give Toki and me children….” Nathan smiled up the very short distance between them now. “… it will make me so happy. I’d never thought of children when I was younger. Probably would have said I didn’t want them when I was that young. 

“But to have a family now, with the two of you…”

The warrior slid one hand into her hair and pulled her into a kiss. He broke it to rise up and pulled her to the bed and Toki, who he handed her off to and climbed onto the bed. 

The brunette wrapped his arms around the red head and pulled her on top of him and into bed. He kissed and nuzzled her. “Janet, Is would loves to have a daughter as beautiful as yous.”

This made the red head blush furiously. It made Nathan grin wickedly at Toki and they started to tease her. She defended herself as best she could when she was bright red. 

The teasing turned to tickling to caresses to kisses to… more. To the men saying they were going to have to be more careful with her and she protesting she wasn’t that fragile. 

But they ignored her and began to molest each other. Janet stared a moment before licking her lips and saying maybe she was a little fragile. But they weren’t going to ignore her completely now, were they? Come on now, not completely? They grinned at each and then pounced on her again, laughing. Until the sounds coming from the room turned to cries of passion and then to silence until the sun rose.

The king congratulated Nathan when he told him. And when he saw Janet the next time he and Skwisgaar were at the warrior’s home, the four of conspired to ignore her for the longest time, until she complained that she was not that fragile yet. And it was safe to give her at least some pleasure! The men pulled her into the pile then and made her moan the rest of the night.

The weeks flew into months. Janet got bigger. Nathan and Toki were convinced it was twins and teased her about it. She was getting both bold enough and cranky from being so pregnant that she would no longer hesitate to hit both of them when they did act up. 

The first time Janet whacked Nathan because he had made some remark about her size, he was so startled he just stared at her while Toki lost it completely. The brunette was laughing so hard he couldn’t talk. The black haired man huffed at the brunette and the red head smacked him again. Said not to take it out on Toki when he, Nathan, was the one being rude.

The brunette completely lost and was rolling around the floor in tears. 

Finally it was Janet’s ninth month. She was so big, enough the healer and midwife thought it was twins or a giant.

Charles was having a celebration for some holiday at the palace. Nathan as his general had to go but the king made sure that both Toki and Janet were coming along. Even so close to Janet’s time he wanted her there.

Nathan surprised Janet with an emerald green gown for the evening. He and Toki would be in their dress armor as they had to be for the formal affair. The red head didn’t want to go because she felt to huge and ugly. But they both told her she was beautiful and glowing. And to them, she was. 

So it was on with the green gown and the dress armor. Hair piled high in Janet’s case and pulled back for Nathan and Toki. And they were off to the palace, in a chariot that Charles sent because Janet was too pregnant to walk far.

The celebration was huge. There was so many people there- all the nobles and important people from the city, nobles from around the country, ambassadors, and invited guests. Toki, having deal with it before, just stayed by Nathan’s side. Janet was completely out of her element. She had never been in such company before and she got very shy again and was feeling like she shouldn’t be there. 

Charles and Skwisgaar whisked her away from the warriors for a short while to find her a place to rest her tired back and legs and yet still watch the people. They made her laugh, telling her stories and gossip about the others. And drew some looks herself. The nobles had no idea who the woman with the neck scar was and thought she might be somebody worth knowing. 

Charles left her for a moment to get something. She didn’t want him to go.

“What if someone comes up to talk to me? I’m only a slave! I don’t talk to nobles!” Janet said in a bit of a panic.

The king laugh. “Just behave like you are a noble! And someone who has a higher rank than anyone who talks to you. You must be a high ranking noble if I’m spending so much private time with you.” He winked as he left.

And as soon as he was out of eye sight, they did descend on her. Being haughty and yet fawning at the same time, they came to pay their respects to someone who commanded so much of the king’s rare private attention. 

Janet, trying to hide her panic, played it for all she was worth. Fortunately, her panic came off as distain, which only made some of the nobles try to win her favor even more. Finally they left her alone when she begged off being tired due to her ‘condition’.

Charles returned with a covered dish for her. “Here, for the mother to be, something special for you.” 

“Your majesty! You should not be waiting on a slave.” Janet whispered with a smile. “But…sniff….is that what I hope it is?”

“Curry? Yes, my dear slave.” the king grinned at her. “And they don’t know you are a slave. And I don’t care about that! Besides, it’s fun to play with them.”

“Thank you, your majesty.” Janet took the dish from and dug in.

The king left her in search of Nathan. He had some news, the reason he took so long getting back to Janet.

“Ah, General. I need to talk to you.” The king said as he pulled the warrior away from the crowd of nobles he was being annoyed by.

“Yes, your majesty?” Nathan replied. As soon as he was out of earshot of the nobles. “I saw you and Janet having fun with the social climbers.”

“Yes, but I have some bad news.” Charles said, his head close to Nathan and drawing Toki into the discussion. “Ravenwood has escaped his prison this afternoon. I only just found out. I didn’t want to tell Janet and upset her in her condition.”

Nathan frowned and Toki snarled. The warrior replied “Where is he? Do they have any idea?”

“He was tracked heading into the city. But they lost him once he got here.” Charles said. “Yes, I’ve already come down hard on the ones responsible for not letting us know before now.”

“With all the security, Janet is safe here.” the warrior rumbled. “But she is close to her time. She won’t want to stay here. She’ll want to go home and I’m not sure of keeping tight security there without it showing.”

“We have people working on it. Ravenwood will make a mistake and get caught.” Charles said. 

“General Nathan?”

The three men turned and saw Janet supported by a young solider. Nathan recognized him as being on duty the day the king made his decision about Janet’s ownership.

“I think your slave is in labor.” 

“My…water…hummmmrph…water broke, master.” Janet moaned. “It’s time. I usually don’t…uuuuumm…take long after….that.”

There is nothing in the world that will make a man panic more than the words ‘it’s time’ said by a pregnant woman. Thoughts of trying to get her to stay safely in the palace fled. Coherent thoughts of how to get her home and the midwife to her rapidly became incoherent. 

“Homes! Wes gots to gets homes!” Toki said. 

Nathan tried to pick her up into his arms. “I’ll get you there! Janet, just wait! Don’t give birth yet!”

She chuckled. “One, I don’t control it, the baby sets the time. Two, it will be quick, but not right now. Three, stop that! I can walk! Sort of. Oooooh! I’ll make it home, master.”

“Go, Nathan! You, young man, go with the general and see they get home safely. You know who to watch out for.” The king said. “I’ll send more men as well as my healer and get word to your mid-wife.”

“More men? Why do we need an es…..oooh!” the red head grabbed both Nathan’s and Toki’s arms hard. “Why do we need an escort?”

“No reason, king’s whim. We should leave now.” Nathan replied as he tried to hustle them out of the palace. 

When they got to the courtyard, they discovered a problem. The stable staff had not thought anyone would be leaving the celebration so soon, so no chariot or horse was ready. And it would take precious time to harness the horses back up. At least in the nervous fathers to be eyes. Janet was taking it all in stride. After all this wasn’t the first time for her. It was going to be the first time she saw her babies after birth, but not the first time she went through it.

“It’s fine, master Nathan. I can walk.” she panted.

“But but it’s a walk for you… in labor….” Nathan was a little wild eyed. And Toki was trying to get someone to bring a horse around.

Janet smiled and shook her head. “Toki, I can’t ride. Not comfortably at least. I’ll be fine to walk. We’ll just have to stop every so often. It’s not like an hour’s waaaaallk…”

Hesitantly for the men at least, they set off for the warrior’s home. Janet was too mindful of her state to notice the men keeping an eye on alleyways and cross streets for any lone men. They didn’t put it past Ravenwood to try to kidnap her or attack them. If he knew where they were. 

They were almost home, a block or so from Nathan’s home, when there a shadow that moved too fast and came at them with a cry of “Mine! She’s mine!” and attacked the group. The man knocked Toki down and was going after Nathan with something that flashed light from torches in the nearby intersection. 

Janet, recognizing a nightmare’s voice, was turning and stepping between the warrior and the attacking man. “NO! Master Nathan!”

She felt something sharp slid along her ribs, high under her left arm. She grabbed at the weapon’s hilt and held on, pulling the weapon out of Ravenwood’s hand as she fell to the ground.

“NO!” Nathan roared and leaped over her onto the attacker. 

Toki was right beside him. They grabbed him and kept him from running. The warrior struck him again and again until he lost conscious. And he kept hitting him until Toki managed to pull him off the beaten man.

“Nathan! No mores! Hes outs. Yous kills him.” Toki cried. “Besides, Janet needs us!”

“Oh, gods!” Nathan replied and turned back to her.

The young solider who had accompanied them was kneeling by her in a small pool of her blood. Nathan paled at the sight. He pulled off his wide sword belt, unhooking the sword and handing it to Toki. The short dress cape that was part of the formal armor was next. 

The warrior knelt besides the slave. “You, secure the prisoner and wait for back up to take him to the palace. Tell the king what happened and that we really will need the healer.”

“Yes, general. What about… your slave, sir? Do you think she’ll be alright?”

Nathan pulled the sword out of her side. “I’ve seen worse wounds on the battlefield and those men survived.

“I’m going to do a quick field dressing to get her home.” The warrior did a quick fold of the cape and pressed it to her side. “Toki, hold this. And lift her up.”

The brunette knew what Nathan was planning and moved to Janet’s side. He held the fabric firmly to her side as Nathan slipped his belt around her to hold the field bandage to her side and cinched the belt as tight as he could.

Janet was barely conscious. She whispered “Master… save the babies. Don’t worry about me…”

“No, we’ll save you both. Toki and I don’t know how to care for babies. We need you.” He voice caught as he lifted her and the two men ran for their home. 

The household exploded into confusion as the men came storming in. Nathan carried Janet back to bedroom. 

“No, master.” came the whispered voice. “I’ll bleed all over that when the babies come.”

“I don’t care. I want you to be comfortable.” Nathan rumbled. He was trying not to show how worried he was. The quick view of the wound when he bandaged her was not good.

It was the sort of wound that might stop bleeding out, but it was still bleeding inside. At least it was too high to affect the babies. 

They were barely aware of the commotion outside when the soldiers arrived and took away the very battered Ravenwood. The healer was right on their heals, the mid-wife right behind him. Those two were hustled into see Janet and Toki and Nathan sent out of the room. 

The healer was reaching for the belt to undo it to check on the sword wound when Janet opened her eyes and put out a hand to stop him.

“I know…how bad it is.” Her voice was a rough whisper. “Don’t worry about me. Save the babies. Please.”

“Young lady, we’ll do both.” He replied. 

Janet looked at him and smiled sadly.

Nathan and Toki were pacing back and forth as the night grew old and the sky started to brighten. The king had sent word to them he knew the situation and that Ravenwood was awaiting judgment. 

Finally, there was a baby’s cry just as the sun rose. A few minutes later, there was another. Nathan and Toki looked at each other and smiled. There was some small good thing in this otherwise horrible night.

Until the healer came out a short while later. “Well, you have one black haired son and a chestnut haired daughter. Both are doing well. But…” he sighed. “I wasn’t able to stop the bleeding.”

The happy looks on Nathan’s and Toki’s face disappeared.

The healer continued. “She doesn’t have much time left. Go say your goodbyes.”

The two men tried to compose their faces as they entered the bedroom. Janet, lay still on the bed, very pale. The healer had taken off the belt, but not much blood had stained the bed. The warrior knew then that she was bleeding inside. The mid-wife and house slave held the two babies and tears were running down their faces.

Nathan and Toki went to take their children from them. Nathan’s son did have a full head of black hair and looked like his father. Toki’s daughter had fine reddish brown hair and looked like both her father and her mother. 

Carrying the babies, they moved to Janet’s side. 

“Janet.” Nathan rumbled as quietly as he could. “Wake up and see your children. They’re beautiful, like you.”

The red head’s eyes opened slowly and she smiled. “You look good as fathers.”

Toki sniffled. “Ja, wes has a lovely little girls and a handsome boys.”

Nathan sat on the bed beside her. “Would you like to hold your son?” He carefully placed his son in the crook of her right arm.

“My...son.” She smiled at him and then looked up toward Toki. “And that is my daughter?”

“Ja,” Toki sat down next to her as Nathan moved to give him space. He bent down so she could see her. “Is wants to name hers Janet like her mothers.”

“Thank you, Toki.” Janet the older smiled again. “And who is this dark haired young man?”

“How do you feel about Alexander?” Nathan tried to smile, but lost it.

“That is a good, strong name.” The woman grimaced in pain. “Thank you, Nathan, Toki, for everything.” 

“It is my pleasure, Janet.” Nathan leaned close and kissed her. “And it will always be.”

“Take your son.” Her voice was getting weaker. “I don’t want to drop him.”

“It’s alright, Janet. You’re both on the bed.”

“Is it still night? It so dark.” Janet whispered. 

Nathan and Toki looked at each other. The sun was raising outside and the room was steadily growing brighter. “Yes, it’s still night, Janet…..Janet?”

“Janet?” Toki sobbed. 

Nathan picked up his son and handed him to the house slave. Then he kissed Janet’s forehead and rose from the bed. His face had a stormy look upon it. 

“Get the babies ready to take a short trip. Bundle them well. Toki, we must change.”

The men stripped out of the formal dress armor they still had on and put on their battle armor. They might not be going to war, but they were going to battle. They called for their horses and they were brought around, had the babies brought to them. 

When the house slave asked what was happening, Nathan replied, “They are going to see justice done for their mother. Make sure the wet nurses are here when we return.”

Toki’s daughter was cradled in his arm and Nathan’s son in his as they rode to the palace. While the celebration from the night before was long over, neither the king nor Skwisgaar were charged out of their clothes from the evening. Nor had most of the court. If the king did not sleep, neither did they.

Nathan and Toki clattered into the main courtyard of the palace, dismounted, and climbed the stairs to the throne room. The king was on his throne with Skwisgaar beside him. There was a cluster of soldiers to side, guarding a bound and gagged Ravenwood. The warrior and his slave marched to stand before the throne with their children in their arms.

Nathan said in a growl, “If it pleases the king, I would like to introduce my son, Alexander, by Janet, a slave of my house.”

Toki announced. “If its pleases de kings, Is would likes to present my daughter, Janet, named for her mothers, a slave of my master’s house.”

Charles nodded. And then in an official tone, “It is our pleasure to meet your children. General Nathan, why are they here? And what of their mother?”

Nathan’s fierce green eyes bore into the king’s hazel eyes. “They are here to see justice done for their mother, who was killed by an escaped prisoner. Who had also attacked your majesty.”

Skwisgaar cried out in dismay. The king closed his eyes. Now he knew why Nathan was being so formal. It was the only way he could let him know what and request justice for a murdered slave. 

Then something happened that was the talk of the court for years to come. It became a part of King Charles’ legend. He rose from the throne and walked down to where his general stood with child in arms. 

The king looked closely at Nathan’s son and then kissed his little forehead. Then he looked at Toki’s daughter and kissed her as well. 

Then Charles pulled Nathan’s sword from it’s scabbard, marched to where Ravenwood was bound and kneeling in the midst of the guards. 

The king looked down at the mad man, who stared back at him. “I knew I should have had you killed before.”

Charles looked up at the court, “This is what happens to someone who takes a life in my kingdom.” He raised the sword and struck Ravenwood’s neck, slicing his head almost all the way off. 

He then wiped the blade of the sword off on the dead man’s tunic and walked back to sheath the weapon in it’s scabbard. “Your slave has received her justice, finally.”

Nathan rumbled. “Thank you, your majesty.”

Charles relied quietly enough so only Nathan and Toki heard. “I shall be by later to pay my respects. I’m sorry, Nathan, I really am.”

The warrior nodded and the two new fathers turned and left the court. Neither had noticed that both babies had opened their eyes and watched their mother’s killer die for his crime.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Toki sighed. “Is likes dat ones, but Janet still dies.”

“Yeah, well, it does come from my mind. I guess we still can’t escape reality.” Nathan said with a yawn.

“Ja. Buts maybes dat was also a predictions. Abouts what wes have with Janet.” Toki stretched. 

“So, you have decided to do it? To have a baby with Janet’s eggs?”

“Ja.” Toki yawned himself. “Sees what yous started! Hey, are yous going to dos it, too?”

“Yeah, I think so. I guess that was why I was having that dream. Working it out in my mind.” The black haired man settled down against the pillows. “Hey, it’s almost morning.”

“So, what yous wants to do? Gets up? Sleep?” Toki grinned wickedly. “Or….?”

Nathan cocked his head, raised an eyebrow, and then pounced on the brunette, “I think ‘or’!”

########################################  
Fin


End file.
